Fire Emblem Awakening: Shadow Dragon's Return
by EternalScholar12
Summary: 41 years after the Ylissean Saga of Awakening, a centuries old enemy re-awakens in the heart of a man swallowed by jealousy and the shadows of those chosen over him.
1. Prologue: Unexpected Turns

[music: "Something is very wrong" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

[Location: Plegia Castle, Plegia; February 23 2652; 12:00 pm]

There are some things... One should never see. Things... One would never _dare_ want to see. Things... that would change everything you ever knew. Change... the world as you knew it.

It all happened so fast...There I was, looking at my brother **Takeshi**, who was in front of what seemed to be my mother's... corpse. He had his dagger; Carnhywell in his hand. we both had a dagger given to us by our grandmother, but the way he held it, and the way it seemed to drip red... it was almost as if he... I couldn't process the scene; and I sure as hell didn't want to.

Suddenly, he began to turn to face me. His eyes... They were as red as his knife. He looked Dark and imposing. His expression was even more imposing; with a grim smirk, hiding absolutely nothing. "Surprised, **Yuki**?" He called out to me, his voice darker, almost... _Demonic_, even. "Oh what's wrong? ... You look almost _scared_..." I'd be darned if I said I wasn't. Honestly, he nailed it right on the head. I was scared _out of my mind_.

I can't remember clearly what happened next. I... I screamed as loud as I could. Father came soon afterwards.

Father ran into the room as fast as he could and skid to a halt behind me. "Yuki! What's wrong?!" Slowly I turned to him to see his eyes dashing across the scene, before focusing on Takeshi and Mother. His expression became pained and confused. "Ta... Takeshi... What happened...?" His eyes glanced at the knife, then mother's body and then at Takeshi's cold, unrelenting eyes. He seemed to have put two and two together by now. "You... How... How could you... WHY!?" He yelled.

Takeshi laughed. "Oh trust me... Once you get past the whole _morals_ thing... breaking the bonds between just become _so_ easy... "

Father flinched. "You! ... You... leave me no choice, boy..." He grabbed the hilt of his sword. "You have brought dishonor to the Ronri name. Or do you even DESERVE the name?! ... No matter. In the name of my mother **Kuro Sachsen**, I, **Haita Ronri**; Must defeat you!" He pulled out his sword and went into combat stance. I just stood there, frozen. I didn't understand what was happening.

He put his hand out in front of me. "Yuki! Run as far as you can. Get away from here!" Father signaled.

I looked at him scarred. "But... Father, I..." I tried to say, but it fell on deaf ears.

He shook his head. "Go! Now!" He continued. I had no choice. I ran, without looking back. As soon as I got down the stairs though, I heard a loud clang and a pained scream. I ran even faster. I was scared more than I could ever be. Scared... For my _life_.

There are some things one should never see. Things one would never _dare_ want to see. Things that would change everything you ever knew; Change the world, as you once knew it. And after that day, that one terrible afternoon... mine changed forever. I'm Yuki Ronri: The one to inherit the legacy of the Black Queen of Plegia. And I... _am afraid_.

* * *

[silence]

"What are we supposed to be looking for again, Kjelle?"

"... Any signs of bandits or rebellion, my liege. That's the point of patrols like this; to search for anything particularly out of the ordinary."

"So... Like that boy over there?"

"Yes, like that... what in the gods name?!"

"We need to go check on him! Quick!"

"Wait! Bridgette! Ophelia! ... Oh, for crying out loud...

[Music: "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

[Outside of Southtown, Ylisse; February 24 2652; 10:00 am]

"Wake up! Hey! Wake up! Hey Fili, wasn't your mother a Troubadour? Shouldn't you know a thing or two on healing?!"

"She... She never had a chance to teach me, sorry. Besides! I am **Ophelia Dusk**, The chosen Maiden of Darkness! I have no need for such magics! I-"

"Lady Ophelia, get over yourself! Now is not the time for your ridiculous pratting! ... Just like her father..."

When I came about, I saw two women hovering over me: A dark mage with Long Blond hair, and the other was a Lord with very dark blue hair. There was also a Dark Green (though the shade was faded a bit) haired knight in lavender armor standing beside them. There was also a certain mark on the blue hair's cheek. I recognized it instantly; it was the Mark of the Exalt, a sign of _Ylissean_ royalty. How the heck did I run all the way to **Ylisse**?! I jerked up and backed off from her.

The blue haired girl shrugged. "Well, at least you're awake now! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm **Bridgette Lowell**, next to the throne of Ylisse." She introduced, giving me her hand.

Slowly, I grab her hand. "Yu... **Yuki Ronri**, Prince of **Plegia**." I manage to reply, standing up.

The blondie raised her eyebrows. "Ronri?! What's a prince like you doing here?" The blondie asked. "Oh wait; Introductions! I'm Ophelia Du-" She began, before being quickly jabbed by Bridgette. "Ok fine! I'm **Ophelia Coyas**, Bridgette's cousin." She began again. "There! Happy?"

The purple knight began to bow. "And I am **Kjelle Knight**, Bridgette's main retainer. Pleased to meet you, Prince Yuki. I trust matters are going well, in Plegia?" she asked.

Immediately, I looked away. "It's... A long story. And you can drop the prince part. Just Yuki is fine." I reply, sweating. All the events of earlier were still ringing through my head. Father's cry... His sword hitting the ground... _My_ scream...

Suddenly, we heard an explosion come from somewhere nearby.

Sir Kjelle quickly turned around. "What in the seven hells!?" Kjelle exclaimed, looking around.

Lady Bridgette turned to Sir Kjelle. "I think that came from **Southtown**! We need to go!" She exclaimed, before running off. We all had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

[Music: "I mean it. Go!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

[Location: Southtown, Ylisse; February 24 2652; 10:15 am]

It was bandits, raiding the town and burning it to the ground; four mages, one Axeman, and one archer.

Sir Kjelle turned to face me. "Yuki, was it? Help us out here!" She motioned, grabbing her spear. "There's no time to lose!"

Lady Ophelia struck a pose. "Don't worry! Just leave it to me! For I am Ophelia Dusk and I will save the day!" She exclaimed, pulling out a dark tome from her satchel.

Slowly I turned to Lady Bridgette. "Is she always like this?" I ask her. She only nodded in response as she grabbed her sword; which, of course, was the legendary blade **Falchion**. Remembering I had my Dagger on me, I grabbed that from my coat pocket. Not the best, but it'll have to do I guess.

We split up into two groups; I went with Bridgette and Ophelia went with sir Kjelle, and we all made our way to the town square, where the Axeman was. Bridgette and I took turns fighting the enemies, and I made sure to stab in places that wouldn't out right kill them.

Their leader began to chuckle. "Well if it isn't the Shepherds... The Protectors of Ylisse! Who knew I would merit your attention!" The axeman called out to us. His accent was distinct; and I could pinpoint it immediately; it was a Plegian accent. What're Plegian bandits doing here in Ylisse? And why did he not recognize me? Then again, I and Takeshi were always kept in the castle, not to leave without protection or permission. I mean, the Desert is a very dangerous place after all... "Well don't just stand there!" The Axeman held out his arms. "Come at me Sheepies! Here sheepy sheepy, here sheepy-" A dark cloud suddenly enveloped him before imploding into a puff of black smoke, blowing the Axeman back.

Lady Ophelia stepped forward beside me and Lady Bridgette. "That's enough out of you." Ophelia exclaimed. The Town was saved... for now at least. We still have to put out all the fires.

* * *

[Location: Between Southtown and Ylissetol, Ylisse; Feb 23 2652; 5:00 pm]

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

The Fires weren't exactly easy to put out, but at least we were able to do it before sundown. We then left southtown for the Ylissean capital of **Ylissetol**. Me, Lady Bridgette and Sir Kjelle Met up back at the town gate.

Lady Bridgette sighed. "... Good thing we were nearby." Amen to that.

Something bothered me though. "My question is what're some Plegian bandits doing here in Ylisse?" I wondered out loud.

Sir Kjelle seemed to agree, nodding. "Ah, so you noticed it too. Though, it only makes sense you'd be able to notice it." She noted.

Lady Bridgette raised her eyebrows. "Plegian? Those were Plegian bandits?" Bridgette asked. "Now that is a good question."

Lady Ophelia walked up to us. "But you know what a better question is? What's a Plegian _Royal_ doing in _Ylisse_, without some sort of protection, beside an old knife?" Ophelia changed the subject.

I stepped forward in protest. "Hey, I got that knife from my grandmother! She was an assassin after all! She named it too; **Carnwennan** as she called it. It's... it's all I got left of her." Just thinking about it... Saddens me. _The Black Queen of Plegia_... She said it was crafted as the sister dagger to Takeshi's **Carnhywell**. But now he used it to... to... Before I knew it, I began crying.

Lady Ophelia stepped back. "Jeez Yuki; I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry." She apologized, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I carefully removed her hand and wiped the tears. "No it's okay, it's okay... Anyway, you probably want an answer, don't you? Well... it's a long story, so get ready." And I explained why I'm here, and what had happened.

The three of them gasped when they heard what had happened. Sir Kjelle was the first to speak. "Lady Teleia is dead?!" Kjelle exclaimed.

Lady Bridgette stepped forward. "Killed by Prince Takeshi?!" Bridgette added. "What happened? Why did he kill her?"

I looked to the ground. "I... I don't know. I just know I was looking for Takeshi and I found him in the throne room in front of mother and she was... she was..." I didn't want to finish that sentence. I couldn't. The gravity of the situation was settling in again, as the events played again and again on repeat in my head. Next I knew I was crying again. "He... he killed father too I think. As I was... as I was running I heard... I heard father cry out and hit the ground... I... I..."

Sir Kjelle put her hand on my shoulder. "It is alright Yuki-" Kjelle began, but she fell on deaf ears, as I interrupted her batting away the hand.

"It's not alright! My parents are dead and I was completely powerless to stop it! I-" but then Kjelle interrupted me.

She stood up straight and crossed her arms. "You did what you could. You did what you needed to do. You _survived_. I know that situation better than many in Ylisse. I'd call what you did a success any day. Don't focus on what you couldn't do. Focus on what you _can_ do. And that is _live._" Her words rung true to me; she couldn't be more right. I suppose that was my wake up call. "Now, let's get going shall we? The capital isn't far away now, Prince Yuki."

* * *

[Location: Divine Dragon Grounds, Valm; February 23 2652; 5:30 pm]

[Music: "You have power... like mine" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Meanwhile in Valm, There was a disturbance in the air that few could sense. But she, A woman with long green hair, pointy ears and a red tunic, could. She sat upon the roots of an Massive, ancient Tree. A voice came to her.

"**Tiki**." It called to her. It was heavenly in tone, like it came from the gods themselves. "I fear **Bantu**'s Prophecy hath cometh true. The Shadow Dragon hath returned in Plegia."

Tiki opened her eyes. "**Medeus**? ... Alright." She replied. She had pointy ears and long green hair, which was bundled into a ponytail. She looked no more than 30, but there was a certain air to her that implied there was much more than what could meet the eye. "I'll leave for Ylisse right away, Mother."

The voice spoke again. "Aye, pray do. The protection of the world will lie upon thy shoulders if thou aren't careful. Make haste, and hath mine blessing." The voice called to her.

Tiki nodded, standing up. "I'll do what I must, mother." She pulled out stone from her pocket and held it up to the air, speaking in some foreign tongue. And in a white light, there was a white-scaled holy dragon in her place. It took off and headed eastwards, to Ylisse. The evil machinations of something powerful were settling in, for all to watch. But she... she won't dare let them. Not now.

~prologue end~


	2. Chapter 1: The Third Generation

[Location: Ylissetol, Ylisse; Feb 25 2652; 9:00 am]

[Music: "Negotiation is not my strong suit..." from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Just as Yuki expected, Ylissetol was quite the busy capital, with plenty of people roaming the streets and plenty of merchants trying rally up customers. However, he certainly was surprised about just how busy it was here, due to him being kept in a castle almost his whole life. The city was so bustling with life; it was almost overwhelming for the sheltered prince.

The guards nodded at the group and made a way for them across the crowd. "Make way! Make way for Princess Lowell and Lady Coyas!" One the guards called out.

As they walked down the path made, Yuki turned to Kjelle. "Say, Kjelle, is it always this busy here?" Yuki asked.

Kjelle nodded at Yuki. "You'd best believe it! The only times it isn't this busy is after nightfall. I'd get used to it while you're here, if I were you." Kjelle replied.

As they made their way to the castle though, Yuki could hear whispers, most notably ones of him. "Who's that boy there?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Wait, isn't he one of the twin princes of Plegia? But I heard Plegia was trying to instigate war!"

"If that's the case, I'd be more careful if I was Ms. Lowell right now."

Those last two comments shook Yuki to the core. Instigate war? "What is Takeshi doing?!" Yuki thought. He was curious yet at the same time nervous about what exactly his brother is planning; not to mention why.

* * *

[Location: Ylissetol Castle, Ylisse; Feb 25 2652; 9:15 am]

When they walked in the castle, they were immediately greeted by the throne, and a woman with dark, faded blue hair in it. Yuki knew who it was right away; it was obvious: Lucina Lowell, the current Exalt of Ylisse. Though all the guards kneeled (as did Yuki) Kjelle, Ophelia and Bridgette did not, which confused Yuki a bit. Bridgette not bowing he could understand, but not Kjelle or Ophelia.

[Music:"You may call me Marth" From Fire Emblem Awakening]

Lucina nodded. "You may all rise." Lucina exclaimed, and all who was kneeling did. "Kjelle, what were the results of the patrol?" she asked.

Kjelle stepped forward. "Well, there was an attack on Southtown; by Plegian bandits no less, we dealt with them with ease thanks to a certain surprise just before the attack. We found one the Twin Princes of Plegia asleep in the grass." Kjelle reported before stepping backwards and turning to Yuki, signifying him to speak for himself.

Yuki walked forward. "I... my name is Yuki Ronri. It is an honour to meet you, your highness." He introduced nervously yet politely.

The Exalt chuckled. "There's no need to be so formal, Yuki. Just Lucina will do. Though, I do have a question for you. Why is Plegia trying to instigate war? Moreover, why are you here, without your brother, or any sort of protection of your own, at the very least?"

Yuki looked down at the ground. "Well, it's... It's... a long story, to say the least." Yuki proceeded to explain why he was here, and what had happened. All the while, Lucina was in deep thought while still listening to his story, when he was done, Lucina spoke up.

"So all in all, you don't know Takeshi's plans in all of this. Am I correct?" She asked, still in thought.

Yuki slowly nodded. "Indeed, nor do I know why he has chosen to do this all of a sudden. I don't know his motive or intention at all, though it's nothing good, I feel." He replied.

Lucina nodded back. "I see... Well that's enough for now. Bridgy, Fili, take Yuki to the barracks and introduce him to the rest of the Shepherds while I talk plans with Kjelle, alright?" Lucina requested.

Ophelia nodded. "Alrighty then! Come, Yuki; follow me, Ophelia Dusk, to the barracks, the home base of the Shepherds!" Ophelia enthusiastically exclaimed, heading to the barracks, with Bridgette and Yuki following her close behind.

Kjelle then walked forward again. Lucina went back into thought. "Hm... Kjelle, how long has it been since the last war with plegia?" She asked.

Kjelle sighed, remembering those days as vivid as yesterday. "Little over 40 years; though he did not start it, your father fought valiantly in those days, as did your mother." Kjelle explained.

Lucina nodded. "But how many of those who fought in that are left now?" She wondered. "As I'm sure many of them would help us with this war."

Kjelle looked away, yearning. "Not many of us who experienced that war still live, or at least, not close to Ylisse in any stretch. Some who are near might not want to fight any more than they have." Kjelle then turned back to Lucina. "However, it shall be the shepherds' objective to find those who are still alive and willing to fight."

Lucina smiled. "Thank you, Kjelle." She nodded.

[Music: "Now, that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Suddenly though, a messenger burst through the castle doors. The man was out of breath, panting heavily. "Lady... Lucina! General Kjelle! There's an emergency!" He yelled.

Kjelle turned to the man as Lucina gasped. "Hans. What happened?" Kjelle Asked.

Hans's breathing started to even out. "An attack force is moving on Outpost Duske, It's Plegia! They'll... be outnumbered. We need backup!" He noted.

Kjelle grunted. "Shit..." she sighed. "There's probably not much time!" She ran off towards to the shepherd's barracks.

* * *

[Shepherds Barracks, Ylissetol, Ylisse; Feb 25 2652; 9:45 am]

Meanwhile, soon after Yuki and co left the throne room...

[Music: "Here we are! The Shepherd's garrison" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Bridgette opened the door to the barracks and went in, with Ophelia and Yuki right behind her. "Everyone, we're back!" Bridgette called out. The barracks was everything Yuki expected. Plenty of Weapon racks; armour hung up, not to mention plenty of bookshelves and a table for hanging out.

The first shepherds to come was a young dark green-haired boy, 15 years old perhaps, with a long black coat on, which had a couple of large, oddly shaped red 'S's. "Hey Bridgy! Filli! ... Who's this new guy?" He asked, pointing at Yuki.

Yuki bowed. "My name's Yuki." Yuki introduced, "May I ask you yours?"

The boy then took off his right glove to reveal a Wavy S on the back of his hand, similar in design to the ones on his jacket. "I'm Jonas Saladin, Tactician of the Shepherds!" Jonas exclaimed.

Ophelia looked around the barracks. "... Say, where's Luna?" Ophelia asked.

Jonas put his glove on and turned to Ophelia. "Oh! She's on guard duty at Outpost Duske, along with Leo." He explained.

Ophelia pouted. "Oh, that son of a-" Ophelia tried to exclaim before being stopped by her catching a glare from Bridgette. The room went quiet for a second.

Yuki cleared his throat. "Ahem, so are there any more shepherds to meet here?" he asked.

Jonas turned and pointed to a Blond haired boy who, not much younger than Yuki, sitting at a table, reading a book. "Well, there's Trace over there!" trace responded with a simple "hey" and lazily waved, seemingly pre-occupied by his book.

A rough feminine voice called over to Trace, with a southern accent. "Oh come on! Can't you go over and say hi to 'im?" it said.

Trace clicked his tongue. "Why are you getting at me, Acciai? I don't see you doing it." Trace replied, not even looking up from his book.

The woman growled. "Why I oughta... I'll be 'dere in a sec, Jonas!" There was a large clang before a red haired girl, clad in heavy red armour came over to Yuki and them from Trace's direction. She had leather gloves on that were heavily covered in rust and dirt. Yuki could only guess she was polishing armour and weapons. "I'm Andrea. Andrea Acciai. Yuki, was it? Nice to meet ya!" She took off her glove and put her hand out for a handshake. Hesitantly, Yuki returned it with a nod. "See, Trace? Now you gotta do it!"

Trace sighed and got up from his chair, putting his book down. "... If I must..." As he walked over to Yuki, Yuki noticed he had a quiver by his side, and a bow slung over his shoulder. His outfit looked like an old Red sniper outfit worn by ancient Archeneans from the time of The Hero-King Marth, of whom Yuki hadn't read too much of. "The name, is Trace Damian Mccay, the descendant of Jeorge Mccay, the best sniper in the history of Archenea. And if I were you, I'd remember that name, because I plan on one day surpassing him." His tone was confident and arrogant.

Yuki slowly nodded. "... I see. Well, nice to meet you Trace, I'm-"

Trace smirked. "Yuki Ronri, one of the twin princes of Plegia." Trace cut him off, his arrogance persisting. Yuki stepped back, as did everyone else. "What? Wasn't it obvious?" He continued, looking around at everyone. "Thief class, Name is Yuki, smells like a desert breeze... Who else would it be, but him?"

Yuki was taken aback on how quick Trace was able to pick up on who he was. It's as if it took him barely a second to realize. "But... How did you...?" He managed to say.

He clicked his tongue. "Trust me, the smarter you are, the easier it becomes to figure people out." Trace shrugged with an arrogant smirk, walking back to his book.

Andrea scoffed. "... That snotty jerk, always acting so high and mighty... Anyways though, if ya really are Yuki Ronri, I'd best imagine you'd know what's up on the whole war instigation yer brother's stringin' up. Spill it, would ya?" She asked.

* * *

[Music: "Someone has to save you from you good intentions" From Fire Emblem]

Andrea gasped. "He did what now?! Are ya sure he did that?" she asked covering her mouth.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I... I'm sure." He was starting to shake a bit, as the events played in his head. Would he ever be able to move on? He wasn't sure. Stuff like that you don't just shake off; not for someone like Yuki, at least.

Andrea sighed. "... Well, at least we know who's behind all this... Hey, Want a tour 'round Ylissetol? Could be fun!" She asked, changing the subject.

Yuki shrugged. "... Sure, I guess. So, there are no more shepherds to meet?" Yuki asked, turning to Jonas.

Jonas nodded. "Yup! That's everyone; Luna and Leo aside. Make yourself at home Yuki. Least, until you figure what to do with this whole war instigation situation... Hehe, rhymes..." Jonas chuckled for a second.

[Music: "I mean it. Go!" From Fire Emblem Awakening]

Suddenly, Kjelle busted into the barracks. Everyone turned to meet her, even Trace. She looked rushed and in a hurry. "Kjelle! What's wrong?" Jonas asked.

Kjelle grunted. "There's been an attack on Outpost Duske. It's more than they can handle. There's not much time: we need to go, now!"

* * *

[Location: Outpost Duske, Ylisse; Feb 25 2652; 10:15 am]

Outpost Duske was near the border of Ylisse and Plegia so as such, it's been attacked quite often recently. As Jonas said, Luna and Leo were there. Luna was a cavalier in Red armour, and Leopold was the same, though with green armour instead.

Luna noticed the shepherds quickly getting off the horses they got to the outpost with, and waved to them. "You guys came just in time!" Luna exclaimed, atop her own steed. "Help us out would you?"

Leo grunted as he slew another soldier. "They're... A bit stronger than we anticipated!" Leopold added.

* * *

Character name Class Side

Yuki Ronri Thief Shepherds (Blue)

Bridgette Randel Lord Shepherds (Blue)

Ophelia Coyas Dark Mage Shepherds (Blue)

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds (Blue)

Jonas Saladin Tactician Shepherds (Blue)

Trace Mccay Archer Shepherds (Blue)

Andrea Acciai Fighter Shepherds (Blue)

Luna Knight Cavalier Shepherds (Blue)

Leopold Gerhardt II Cavalier Shepherds (Blue)

N/A 4 Soldiers Ylissean Guards (green)

N/A 3 Cavaliers Plegian bandits (Red)

N/A 2 Mages Plegian bandits (Red)

N/A Mercenary Plegian bandits (Red)

Randy Harken Dark Mage Plegian bandits (Red)

Unit limit: 7

Req. units: Yuki, Bridgette, Luna, Leopold

Chosen units: Trace, Jonas, Andrea

* * *

The leader laughed. "Well well well, if it isn't the shepherds! Come to protect your sheep, I'm guessing?" the bandit leader called out. "And, oh look: If it isn't Yuki Ronri! The prince without a throne..."

Yuki tensed up. 'Without a throne? What has Takeshi done?!' he thought.

A smile spread across the leader's face. "Trust me, lord Takeshi has been doing quite well in your absence. Allow me to demonstrate his military strength..." The dark Mage pulled out his tome and did a war cry to signally initiate the battle. As the bandits came toward the outpost, Yuki put up his hood, and pulled out his knife. The battle had begun.

As the battle went on, Trace tried to defeat as many as he enemies as he could, to prove his superiority, he even cut into a few of Jonas and Yuki's battles, stealing the kill. It somewhat put Yuki at ease, knowing he wasn't the one killing them, but it annoyed him that Trace didn't care who was fighting and just killed any enemy he could in his range. Lastly was the bandit leader.

* * *

[Menace (Intro) From Fire Emblem Awakening]

The leader chuckled as Yuki walked forward. "My my, The Throne-less prince himself has come to kill me!" The dark Mage exclaimed.

Yuki was visibly confused and began to sweat. "Just what do you mean by throne-less? What has Brother done?!" Yuki replied.

The leader laughed more, "You mean you don't know? He took your inheritance. It's all his now. The throne, the castle, even Plegia itself; it all belongs to him and the wonderful Dark Dragon!" The dark Mage went on insanely, throwing his hands in the air. "Now, all he wants... is you dead. Oh and he wants Ylisse, but you're his number one priority." Yuki began to shake in fear. Takeshi wanted him dead?! Why? Was it for the same reason that he killed his mother and father? Yuki didn't dare guess. The questions lingered, as more came. Before he could ask more, an arrow flew by Yuki's head, and into the dark mage's shoulder.

Trace clicked his tongue. "All talk and no bark. No different from any other Plegian bandit." Trace noted.

The dark Mage coughed up blood. "He... He'll kill you too... He... He'll kill all of you... all in the name... of our revered Dark Dragon, Medeus!" He went on again, holding his arms out. Another arrow flew by Yuki and the black Mage stumbled and fell backwards, his arms remaining spread out.

[Music: "The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember" Fire Emblem Awakening]

Jonas immediately noticed an arrow in the dark mage's forehead, and quickly ran to Trace, who was putting his bow down. "Trace!" Jonas called out. "We could have used him for information on Takeshi's plans!"

Trace shook his head, turning to Jonas. "You saw that savage. Barely had his head screwed on right. Do you really think we would have gotten any more information from him? Besides, we've already gotten all we needed. We know Takeshi is defiantly instigating war, we know he wants Yuki's head on a platter, AND we know he's working with Medeus." Trace noted.

Luna went up to Trace, Yuki and Jonas, with Leo close behind her. "Wait a sec Trace, Medeus? Wasn't he defeated for good, by the Hero-King Marth Lowell and his Royal Guard Kris Aldebrand?" Luna butted in, confused.

Trace casually turned to Luna. "Ah, so you've done your reading; Excellent." Trace replied. "As for your question, the legends are rather oblique on that matter. Especially because that's what people thought after Medeus' first defeat at the hands of Anri, before Marth."

Jonas crossed his arms, eyebrows raised, "So you mean to say that Medeus has come back from the dead for the fourth time and is somehow using Takeshi in some, higher plan?!" Jonas exclaimed.

Trace turned back to Jonas. "The savage's description fits the bill." Trace pointed out. "I'm heading back to the barracks." Trace turned and walked off, as Jonas sighed.

Yuki started to sweat a little, becoming worried about what was to come next of Takeshi's plans. Is what Trace is saying actually real? Does Takeshi really want his own brother's head on a silver platter? The questions just kept piling up and getting bigger. 'What exactly is going on with Takeshi?' He thought. He almost didn't want to know.

Luna turned to face Yuki. "We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves, did we?" Luna noted, bringing Yuki back to earth. "I'm Luna Knight, Daughter of Kjelle Knight!" She exclaimed proudly.

Leo stepped forward, beside Luna. "And I'm Leopold!" Leopold butted in. "Leopold Gerhardt II, son of Cynthia Gerhardt-Lowell. Just call me Leo; it's much easier, for the both of us."

Yuki nodded. "Ah, Right. I'm Yuki Ronri. I suppose you have questions?"

* * *

[Location: Plegia Castle, Plegia; Feb 25 2652; 10:45 am]

[Music: "Something is very wrong" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

The shadows around Takeshi began to speak. "How, does all this... power feel, Takeshi?" A dark, imposing voice called to him.

There he was, Takeshi Ronri, sitting on the Plegian throne; rightfully his now. "It feels absolutely amazing, Medeus! This is like everything I wanted and more..." he smirked.

The room started to get darker. "Wonderful, my young prince... So what is your plan, now boy?" Medeus asked.

Takeshi put his heads together into a fist. "Well, I still need to sever all ties. And all that's left is that cowardly brat of a brother. If he hadn't of ran, this would have been much easier, and now he's with the Shepherds? Perhaps going to war with them isn't too bad of an idea after all and, as long as we have you, milord... There's no way we can lose."

~Chapter 1 End~


	3. Chapter 2: Old Faces

[Location: Ylissetol Castle, Ylisse; Feb 26 2652; 9:00 am]

[Music: "You may call me Marth" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Lucina had called Jonas, Bridgette, Trace and I to her throne, Kjelle stood beside Lucina, as she spoke. "Jonas. If I may ask... what is your plan here, in this war against Plegia?" Lucina asked, sternly.

Jonas walked forward. "Well, Lucina, I... I'm not sure." He replied. "Considering the bounty that has apparently been put upon Yuki's head (if that dark Mage was actually being truthful), I'm not... entirely sure how to go about this. I've never thought I'd actually see a war..." After hearing Jonas say that... Well, it certainly didn't make me feel any better about that fact; Might have even made me feel worst about that. Why does he want me _dead? _... Do I even really want to know?

Kjelle sighed. "Peace is never eternal. There have been many a war before this one, and there will no doubt be many a war after this." Kjelle explained. "I... know that almost too well." What exactly she meant, I couldn't quite tell. Has she been a war in the past? ... Well, maybe, considering her age.

Lucina nodded. "Now, back to the task at hand, " Lucina noted. "My father... once told me of a tactician, who helped the shepherds during the Awakening Sagas, about 40 years ago; According to Kjelle, the tactician's daughter should still be alive and well. Morgana Saladin."

The name sounded familiar to me. "Morgana... Saladin? Isn't she the daughter of Robin Saladin?" I asked. "I know plenty about him."

Kjelle nodded. "Correct, Yuki." Kjelle replied. "It only makes sense you'd know a good bit about him. Kuro was part of the awakening sagas with Robin, albeit for a short amount of time, compared to him. Though from what I've heard, she was a good friend of Robin's as well, before the sagas even began." then Kjelle started to look in the other direction, "Sadly, there's little way we could get Robin himself, for I'd expect him to be well dead." She turned back to us. "But if there's anyone who can adequately take his place, it's her."

But, then I realized something. "Wait, hold on. Doesn't she live IN Plegia, Lucina?" I thought out loud. "Do you mean, you want us to recruit her, even though we have to go across Plegia in order to get to her?! Isn't that kind of risky, considering Takeshi wants to KILL me?!"

Lucina nodded, "Yes, she does; Yes, I DO want you to recruit her; and yes, this is a completely risky idea. But, it might be our only choice. If Takeshi is truly working with Medeus, we need someone who has dealt with evil dragons of his caliber before." She replied. "As such... That will be your objective."

Kjelle stepped forward. "However, knowing this will be a perilous journey, our treasury has some weapons that will aid us in this journey." Kjelle clapped her hands and from a room to the right of the throne came a Sage with glasses and greyed hair. He wore a black and red tunic with a black satchel.

The sage cleared his throat to speak. "As you may know, I am Archmage Laurent Leafe. I serve as the headmaster of Saint Wendell's Academy of the Arcane Arts." He introduced. "If we are to believe that Medeus is truly back, we need the tools we once fought him with." He explained.

Lucina nodded. "Indeed. Now, while Bridgette holds the falchion and Yuki has Carnwennan, we have agreed to allow the usage of more of the old weapons."

Laurent pulled a green book from his satchel. "Archmage Merric Pendragon, founder of Saint Wendell's Academy once used this powerful tome, named Excalibur, alongside its sister tome, Razor." He exclaimed. "Jonas Saladin. This is a replica of Excalibur secured from the Outrealms, and the Sisterhood of Anna. Come forward and claim it." Hesitantly, Jonas took the book, and Laurent nodded. "Jonas, with your aptitude with the wind element, it should take to you easily." Jonas nodded and walked back to stand with us.

Kjelle spoke up. "We have more." She then lifted up a black spear. "I will bear the Ebony spear of Archaenea, Gradvius, and Trace, I will give you the Golden Bow Of Archenea, Parthia." She noted, holding out a suitably golden bow.

Trace clicked his tongue. "Finally, you decide to give me it." He noted, going to take it, but Kjelle had a harder grip on it.

Kjelle stared Trace right in the eyes. "This is an Outrealm Replica much like Jonas's Excalibur, but just as strong as the real one. Prove you are worthy for it, and you keep it." She noted, and Trace nodded, walking back to the rest of us. "Now, shepherds! The next objective is to prepare for the adventure in the barracks. You are all dismissed."

Fili, Trace, and Bridgette saluted. "Sir!" they said in unison. Quickly, I got the memo and did the same. We then went toward the barracks.

Archmage Laurent then turned to Lucina. "Lady Lucina, I had not expected you would go so far to employ the amount of Archanean Regalia you have; even the token tome of Saint Wendell's Academy...they may be replicas, but I fear such measures were too much." He noted. "Those replicas are hard to get, and fewer people know how to get to them now."

Kjelle chuckled. "Laurent, I understand the concern but if it really is Medeus we're dealing with, it'll be good to employ weapons that beat his army twice before." She reassured. "Besides, I'm sure they'll use them fine. They're good fighters."

* * *

["We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe" From Fire Emblem Awakening]

Couple minutes later, we began to pack up for the journey we had ahead. Luna finished packing not long before I did. She seemed to be deep in thought though. "The thing I'm wondering... is how Medeus survived? When the hero-king slayed him, it was said he was dead for good." Luna explained. I have read a little bit on the tales of the Hero-king Marth, but not really all that much.

Trace walked over to us, overhearing Luna's thought. "The tales of the hero king did slightly mention a Manakete named Nagi who had a godly aura to her, and was rumoured to be the reincarnation of Naga." Trace noted, reading, yet again. From what I've heard though, Naga was said to be a Holy Dragon Manakete from the Continent of Jugdral who said to be the one who created both the Falchion and the Fire Emblem. She's commonly revered as a god nowadays, in both Ylisse and Some parts of Plegia. "Perhaps Medeus was somehow reincarnated in a similar way." He continued.

Jonas immediately walked in, after presumably getting done talking tactics with Kjelle. "The long shots just don't stop coming, do they?" Jonas commented, raising his eyebrows.

Trace turned to face Jonas. "Just as I said before: I. Don't. Miss." Trace replied, giving Jonas a look of clear confidence. Jonas only rolled his eyes and walked off. Trace went back to sit down and he pulled out his book.

In came Bridgette. "Alright guys! Andrea and Leo are done packing. Let's get going. Sera Town is near the northwestern corner of Plegia, which means we might be able to go around Plegia through Regna Ferox and avoid Takeshi."

Luna nodded. "Well, that's good, at least." Luna replied. "But knowing Ferox, we'll probably still be attacked. Feroxi love to fight around."

Trace chuckled, looking up from his book. "You can say that again, Knight." He noted before closing his book. "Let's go."

[Music: "Negotiation is not my strong suit..." From fire emblem Awakening]

The Longfort: A big wall between Regna Ferox and all else, going across the whole land border of Ferox. It's heavily guarded at many points, but here's hoping we'll be able to negotiate entry. They may like to fight, but that doesn't mean we can't use at least a little bit diplomacy, As Kjelle has told us on our way here.

The knight guarding the Longfort's door to Ferox stomped his lance. "Halt!" exclaimed the knight. "Who challenges the Longfort?"

Bridgette stepped forward. "I am Bridgette Lowell, Princess of Ylisse." Bridgette began.

I stepped forward. "And I am Yuki Ronri, Prince of Plegia." I continued. "We require passage into Ferox. May we enter?"

The knight laughed. "Ha! And I'M the king of Nohr! You won't fool me, Brigands!" The knight bellowed. "We fight brigands like you every day! Claimers of the thrones neighboring Regna Ferox; if you are truly who you say, then prove yourself against the Longfort's force!" Feroxi guards poured out from the stairs of the Longfort.

Bridgette sighed. "Worth a shot... Ready yourselves, Shepherds!" Bridgette announced, as we geared up.

* * *

**Unit name** **Unit Class** **Unit Side**

Yuki Ronri Thief Shepherds

Bridgette Randel Lord Shepherds

Luna Knight Cavalier Shepherds

_Jonas Saladin_ Tactician Shepherds

Trace Mccay Archer Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Cavalier Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Fighter Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Dark Mage Shepherds

N/A 2 fighters Feroxi Guards

N/A 3 soldiers Feroxi Guards

N/A 3 mercenaries Feroxi Guards

N/A 2 Archers Feroxi Guards

N/A 2 Knights Feroxi Guards

Longinus Brutus Knight Feroxi Guards

Required: Yuki, Bridgette

Chosen: Leopold, Luna, Andrea, Ophelia, Jonas, Kjelle

* * *

[Music: Duty – Ablaze from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Once we were geared up, we split. I, Leo, Andrea and Ophelia went toward the stairs on the left side of the gate, while Bridgette, Jonas, Kjelle and Luna went toward stairs on the right. Leo dealt with the soldier that was on the left, while Andrea and I went after the archers that were on the left. Once they were dealt with, we sent Ophelia up the stairs first, to deal with the Knight at the top of them. Afterwards Leo dealt with the Mercenary on the left side, and Andrea dealt with the Fighter that was on the left. Bridgette's group finished their side about the same time we finished ours. Furthermore, while we were gearing up, Andrea told us she knew the guard; as he is actually an old friend of hers.

Andrea stepped up to the guard. "Longinus! Don't'cha realize it? It's me; Andrea!" She appealed to the guard.

Longinus's stance faltered for a second. "A- Andrea? Is it really... No. I won't be fooled by you, Brigand Scum!" He relented, composing himself. "Steel yourself; for my lance shall deal Justice!"

Andrea scoffed and squared up. "Tch... Always the dramatic type, weren't'cha? ... Well, buckle up, boy! I've got a question to **Axe **you!" I think everyone silently groaned that pun. I know I did anyways.

The guard went to stab Andrea, but she dodged it and cut right through his Lance, and knocked him down with a second cut from her Axe, denting his armour.

Andrea put her axe down to lean on the end of the handle. "My Question is: why d'ya thinks that a lowly Brigand'd be able to replicate a gal like me, huh?" She asked "Ya haven't changed a sec, Long!"

[Music: "Such bonds are the true strengths of this army" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Longinus simply chuckled, laying his arms out. "And neither have you, Andrea. Now could you help me up, this armour isn't... the lightest in the world..."

Andrea nodded "I hear ya. And, there ya go." She grunted, helping him up.

Longinus and Andrea walked over to Bridgette and I. "So then: I must assume all of you are the real deal?" He asked, dusting himself off.

Bridgette nodded. "Yup!" She turned her head to show off her brand. Me on the other hand, I moved my hair away from my forehead to reveal my birthmark, a glowing red magic sigil, said to come from way down the Sachsen line; going back thousands of years.

Longinus nodded. "So you really are Yuki Ronri. So tell me; what exactly is Prince Takeshi doing? I've heard He's been attacking Ylisse for unknown reasons, so what are his intentions here?" He asked. "If anyone, surely you'd know."

I sighed. "I'd tell you if I knew, but even I don't quite know. I'd say more, but I think you're missing something."

Longinus's rather thick eyebrows rised. "Huh? Oh, where are my manners?! I am Longinus Brutus, a knight of the Feroxi army. So tell me, what have been happening with Takeshi?"

I put my knife away. "Well, it's a long story but here's the gist." I tell him.

Longinus brought a map out and pointed at spots on the map." I see. So you need to get to Sera Town, but you need to get there through Regna Ferox to avoid Takeshi?" He clarified.

Bridgette nods. "Precisely. Can we have passage?" She asked.

Longinus put his left hand to his chin to think, putting away his map with the other hand. "Hmm... Yes, but under one condition." He noted, holding up a finger. A condition? What does he mean?

I ask, "What's the condition?"

Longinus saluted. "That you let me join your Crusade." He noted.

We all stepped back but Bridgette was first to say something. "What?!" She exclaimed.

Longinus put down his hand. "It's been a while since I've had an adventure of my own. Let me join you in your efforts, and I will let you pass. We clear?" He asked.

We all gave looks at Jonas. He shrugged. We all then turned our attention to Bridgette. She hesitantly nodded.

Andrea chuckled. "Looks like you're in, Long. Welcome to the shepherds; Next stop, Sera Town." Andrea exclaimed.

* * *

[Music: "Someone has to save you from you good intentions" From Fire Emblem Awakening]

Takeshi grunted. "You saw all of that, right Milord Medeus?" Takeshi asked, looking at a Crystal ball, once owned by Kuro's retainer Viola Dahl, which Takeshi retrieved from the old storage rooms. "They are making their way through Ferox in order to get to Sera. What do we do?"

Medeus remained quiet for a second. "...The Dragon's Order has a unit in Aurelius and Khadein, does it not?" He asked.

Takeshi thought back to him sending a few of his members to Regna Ferox to scout for more members."Er... Yes, that's right. But how will we get the message to them?"

After a second Medeus responded. "... Send Jura. His dragon wings are mighty fast. He would most likely get there in less than a day." He noted.

Takeshi nodded. "Alright then. Deacon!" He called to the butler at the end of the room.

Deacon stepped forward. "Y-Yes, milord?" He hastily responded.

Takeshi clapped his hands together. "Fetch me Jura. I have a message for him to deliver." He ordered.


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon's Order

[Music: Seeking the Legend from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

A godly voice called to the young, brown haired girl in a white dress. "Natalie."

Her ears were pointy and she had a mysterious feel to her, like there was more than what meets the eye with her. She looked up, her hands still praying. "Yes, O wise Naga?" She replied.

Naga continued to speak. "Take heed to my words, Natalie. An ancient evil, older than even Grima, has awakened from the depths of darkness. Soon, two groups of adventurers will come to Sera and ask for help. But after them, will come an army of darkness, the likes of which haven't seen in a long, long time. When the time comes, answer the Shepherds plea, and beware the dragon's Order." The Shepherds? As in, _The_ Shepherds of Ylisse that she worked with many a year ago? And an 'ancient evil' from before even Grima? She knew not what exactly Naga meant but she bet that she should heed her words anyways.

Slowly, Natalie nodded. "... Alright. I will." She said.

Naga spoke once more. "Take care Natalie, and beware the Shadow Dragon's Return." Naga's voice faded away, and Natalie stood up quickly. No matter if she fully understood her words or not. It was clear to her that she needed to tell her father. Naga gave her the prophecy as a **warning**; that much was clear.

One of the monks at the temple looks towards her. "Sister Natalie. Did you hear Naga again?" He asked, and she nodded. "What did she say?" He asked.

Natalie looked forward, her expression turning grim. "Well, it wasn't what I needed. Rather the opposite." Natalie replied. If there's something that will threaten The Eternal Haven, surely she should tell her father and pass the message. With haste, she left the temple and headed home to tell her father; the chief of Sera Town.

Natalie turned to face the priest. "Father Enrico. I thank you for your patronage, but I must get going. Father needs to know immediately." She bowed.

Father Enrico nodded. "Of course. Godspeed, Sister Natalie." With haste, Natalie nodded and left the temple and headed home to tell her father; the chief of Sera Town.

* * *

[Location: Middle of Regna Ferox; Feb 27 2652; 10:32 am]

Yuki, Jonas and Bridgette lead the shepherds as they headed ever westward. "So, if we just keep going this way, we'll reach Plegia?" Yuki asked.

Bridgette brought out a map of the Continent. "Well, the Longfort is a straight line across Ferox." Bridgette replied. "Once we reach this point here, [she points to on a point to the west side of the wall.] We should be able to cross into Plegia."

Longinus jumped to the conversation. "Actually, there isn't a cross over point there. There's actually one about right... Here!" He pointed on the map a little bit east from where Bridgette was pointing. "And right now we are right here. [He pointed at a point in the middle of the Longfort.] "We've still got a few miles to go before we hit the crossing point near the Border Sands."

Jonas put his hand to his chin. "I see... guess we still have a long ways to go." Jonas exclaimed.

Bridgette nodded. "So it seems. Let's keep going." She reassures.

[Music: Conspiracy from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

Suddenly, a voice came from the nearby forest. "HALT! You're not going anywhere!" The quickly shepherds found themselves surrounded by soldier, fighters, mercenaries, and dark mages alike. If Yuki had to guess, there were twenty in total. They were outnumbered significantly.

Everyone took a step back. "What the-" Longinus exclaimed, before being interrupted by a Mage.

The Mage stepped out from the crowd of people "Well hello, dear Shepherds. You thought crossing to Ferox would help, huh? Well you thought wrong! We are The Dragon's Order, and we will revive the Shadow Dragon at all costs! And first, by killing you; O, false prince!" He exclaimed.

Yuki quickly surveyed the surroundings. "They followed us to Ferox? That's not good..." Yuki thought. "What's even worst is that we're out numbered on all sides! There no way we'd be able to take them all!" Suddenly, what seemed to be a white dragon appeared over the horizon, flying fast heading to their location!

As she got closer, the dragon threw white fireballs, halving the Dragon's order's forces. The dragon finished circling around them, the dragon transformed into a green haired lady in a red outfit and landed right by the shepherds. "Need a hand?" She asked, smirking.

Bridgette recognized her immediately. "You... you're!" Bridgette began.

The green haired lady turned to face them for a second. "Tiki Arion, the voice of Naga, Naga's daughter; I know. That's beside the point. Get ready." She ordered and everyone mobilized.

* * *

**Unit Name** **Unit Class** **Unit side**

Bridgette Randel Lord Shepherds

Yuki Ronri Thief Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Dark Mage Shepherds

_Jonas Saladin_ Tactician Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Fighter Shepherds

Trace Mccay Archer Shepherds

Luna Knight Cavalier Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Cavalier Shepherds

Longinus Brutus Knight Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete Shepherds

N/A 2 dark Mages Dragon's Order

N/A 1 fighter Dragon's Order

N/A 3 mercenaries Dragon's Order

N/A 4 soldiers Dragon's Order

Jura Megalos Mage Dragon's Order

Required: Yuki, Bridgette, Tiki

Chosen: Trace, Jonas, Ophelia, Longinus

With their forces halved, the shepherds found them easy to finish off, with Jonas finishing off the fighter and two of the soldiers, Ophelia finishing off the rest of the soldiers and 1 of the mercenaries, Longinus taking care of the other mercenaries, with Yuki and Bridgette finishing the dark Mages.

The mage leader clicked his tongue as "Now I must say I wasn't expecting to see you, Offspring of Naga." The Mage noted. "You helped fight milord all those decades ago, am I correct?" She only nodded in response. "I'd fight you, but my objective here is to kill you, Yuki!" The Mage pulled out an odd stone, and Tiki's eyes went wide in surprise.

Tiki quickly turned around. "Everyone, get back!" Tiki cried out.

The Mage raised the stone up to the sky and was enveloped in a green light. When it faded what was left was a Violet coloured dragon. "I am Jura Megalos, the Great! As the descendant of Morzas Pistos, The Loyal! Take this, False Prince!" Jura fires purple fireballs at Yuki, but they're blocked by Tiki, who quickly transformed in to her dragon form. Tiki then fired a white fireball of her own, knocking Jura away.

Jura stood back up, stumbling a little. "Ngh... you might have defeated me, but take heed! I will be back! You will not win shepherds! Milord Takeshi _will_ have your heads yet!" He flew off, towards Plegia.

[Music: "You have power... like mine" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Trace walked up to Tiki, Yuki, Bridgette and Ophelia. "So, miss Tiki? Why have you shown up here in Ferox? Don't you reside in Valm?" Trace asked.

Tiki nodded. "I do, but Naga requested that I help. Medeus is awakening again, and I can't let that happen. He is an ancient evil from deep in my past." She replied.

Yuki sheathed his knife. "Your... Past?" Yuki questioned, confused.

Tiki closed her eyes. "I was no younger than 1000 when Medeus ruled over Dohlr; a country that is now part of Plegia. After being awoken from a 1000 year slumber, I joined Marth Lowell's Crusade against Medeus. I also joined his second Crusade against Medeus. How Medeus came back from that is beyond me, but it doesn't matter now." Tiki continued, looking forward resolutely. "And so, I speak not to you, but your blood: Can I join your crusade once more, descendant of the Hero-King?" She turned to Bridgette and Ophelia. They both nodded.

Tiki smiled. "Then I am pleased to be of service. Where are we headed?" she asked.

Bridgette was the one to reply. "Sera town, to request help from Morgana Saladin in this 'crusade'."

Tiki nodded. "We should be off then. Let's go."

* * *

[Location: Plegia Castle, Plegia; Feb 27 2652; 10:45 am]

[Music: "Someone has to save you from you good intentions" From Fire Emblem Awakening]

Takeshi slapped Jura, his eyes gleaming blood red. "You insolent fool! You dare let Yuki go?!"

Jura whimpered. "I... it was all I could do! The boy has recruited Naga's voice, Tiki! What else could I have done?" he asked.

Takeshi's eyes went wide. "That offspring!? Hmm..." Takeshi sat back in the throne. His eyes then turned back to brown.

Medeus growled. "That girl must be over 3000 by now... there is nothing we can do about that, now." Medeus noted.

Takeshi face-palmed. "You're dismissed, Jura. We need to decide what to do next." Takeshi waved off, with Jura scurrying away, quickly. Takeshi's eyes went back to brown. "What do we do about the shepherds then, milord?"

Medeus sighed. "Hmm... Send Nighith after them once they're in Plegia. After all, Jura is nothing like how Morzas was, no matter how much he tries to prove. In truth, Jura is naught more than a _coward_." Medeus explained. "Perhaps this will take someone with more... experience, with combat. I will leave the rest to you, boy."


	5. Ch 4: Sentinels of the Eternal Flame

[Location: Border Sands, Plegia; Feb 29 2652; 9:32 am]

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" - Fire Emblem Awakening]

Bridgette looks up from the map. "So this is the Border Sands... Defiantly fits the bill." Bridgette remarks. They stood at the plegian side of the Longfort's Gate to the Border Sands, showing off Plegia's deserts in all of their 'glory', so to speak.

I nodded. "Northern and central Plegia is often like this." I reply. "Let's keep going. Sera's not too far now. We just need to go south from the Border Wastes and we'll be there."

Ophelia leans over Bridgette's map. "The Border Wastes... Isn't that where the shepherds defeated the Mad King Gangrel in battle?" Ophelia asks.

I turned to Ophelia. "The very same." I answer. I was surprised by the fact that Robin Saladin didn't head home to Sera after all that. But Granny Kuro once told me that he had lost his memories before the shepherds even found him and recruited him.

[Music: Whisperers from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

A voice suddenly called from the south. "I'm afraid you won't get very far, Shepherds." A plegian army came out from the near villages and out of hiding from behind the giant spine in the sand. There were cavalry, dark mages, myrmidons and Fighters a plenty; roughly 24 units in total.

The dark mage that lead them spoke again. "I am Nighlith Ruadh, Lord Of the Red, And, in the name of the Shadow Dragon, I will-" He tried to continue but I interrupted him.

I nodded my head, hearing it before. "You will have my head; I know. The last two Dragon's Order leaders said as much. Tell me, o 'Lord of the Red', if you want this head so much, why don't you come and get it? Prepare for battle, everyone!"

* * *

**Unit Name Unit Class Unit side**

Bridgette Lowell Lord Shepherds

Yuki Ronri Thief Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Dark Mage Shepherds

_Jonas Saladin _Tactician Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Fighter Shepherds

Trace Mccay Archer Shepherds

Luna Knight Cavalier Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Cavalier Shepherds

Longinus Brutus Knight Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete Shepherds

N/A 7 dark Mages Dragon's Order

N/A 5 fighters Dragon's Order

N/A 4 Myrmidons Dragon's Order

N/A 4 Mages Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Cavaliers Dragon's Order

Nighlith Duadh Dark Mage (?) Dragon's Order

Required Units: Bridgette, Yuki

Chosen Units: Tiki, Longinus, Jonas, Trace, Kjelle, Luna, Leopold, Ophelia

* * *

Though we were outnumbered by more than double, we fought our way through the enemies. The sand didn't really help though; as everyone was slowed down in the sand, Lady Tiki aside. However, after a while, a dark cloud began to rise in the sky, as thick black fog came from the East.

[Music: Prelude (Warm Blaze) from Fire Emblem Warriors]

a masculine voice called out from the black fog. "Having fun, are ya?"

a feminine voice from the fog spoke next."Mind if we join in?" The fog then dissipated, revealing a male mercenary with dark green hair, a female Tactician with light green hair, a male Dark mage with white hair, an Archer with red hair, along with a cavalier with Blond hair and a thief with Red hair as well. "Sentinels, attack!" The tactician announced.

* * *

NEW UNITS!

Unit Name Unit Class Unit Side

_Morgana Saladin _Tactician Sentinels (Allies)

Markus Saladin Mercenary Sentinels (Allies)

Naoki Tatsuta Cavalier Sentinels (Allies)

Arcus Ambrose Archer Sentinels (Allies)

Mikhail AmbroseThief Sentinels (Allies)

Kyran Morris Dark Mage Sentinels (Allies)

* * *

The 'Sentinels' dashed through the sand, like it was flat plains. With the Help of the sentinels, we eventually defeated all of the enemy units, leaving Nighlith.

I walked up to Nighlith. "So, Nighlith." I called. "I'm going to vouch a guess that you're not actually a dark mage? This guy named Jura tried the same idea back in Ferox."

Nighligh scoffed."Tch. I'm not just the 'Lord of the Red. I'm the strongest Fire Dragon in Ylisse!" Nighlith grabbed a stone from his pocket and held it to the sky transforming himself into a fire dragon. But then, Suddenly...

A voice came from behind me though. "Eyes over here, mister!" a light green Dragon of a smaller build than Nighlith rammed into him. It wasn't Tiki though. Its scales were Yellow with green highlights, rather than completely white. "Why don'tcha pick on someone your own size, huh?" The dragon asserted, flapping its wings and hovering above the ground. It had a feminine voice to it. And when I looked behind me, I didn't see that female tactician. Could it be? ...

Nighlith grunted. "Hmph... I was not aware there was a second _Manakete_ in the area. So be it; fight me as dragons do, Child!" Nighith challenged, breathing fire towards the light green dragon. She dodged the attack, however.

She scoffed. "Amateur!" She taunted. She then launched a fireball of her own at Nighlith, somehow making him explode with cherry blossom petals, launching him back. Once she landed back on the ground, a green flash of light came from her, revealing the tactician. "It... It worked!" She exclaimed, catching her breath. Now just who is she, I wonder.

[Music: "It appears the capital was spared the chaos" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

The mercenary walked up to me, putting his hand out for a hand shake. I had no choice but to return it. "Good to work with you Shepherds again! It's been a while." He noted.

Kjelle walked up to us. "If by 'a while', you mean 43 years, sure." Kjelle noted.

The Mercenary passed Kjelle a confused look. "Hold on, do I know you? Because I'm getting the feeling you know me."

Kjelle smirked. I don't think I've ever really seen her do that. "Oh, I don't know. You tell me, _Mark_." She hinted.

'Mark' began to think. "Wait... Purple armor, Great Knight, 'Mark'... Kjelle? Is that you?" 'Mark' pointed out.

Kjelle only chuckled. "It's good to see you Mark. You don't look a day over 16."

Mark shrugged. "Well that's the thing with us Manaketes. half or not, We age slower than humans." 'Mark' remarked. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Markus Saladin, leader of the Sentinels of The Eternal Flame. You can call me Mark, if you want."

The female tactician walked up to us. "And I'm Morgana Saladin, Tactician of the Sentinels of The Eternal Flame." She added, walking over to us. "We're kind of a wandering band of Manakete mercenaries and adventurers; although, we were just heading home to Sera when we came across you guys. Tell me, what're the Shepherds doing in Plegia? What's going on?"

Kjelle smirked. "It's kind of a long story." Kjelle noted. "Would you do the honors, Yuki?" I nodded in response.

* * *

Morgana nodded. "Ah, ok. Gotcha. Tell ya what. Since were heading back to Sera, why don't you guys join us?" Morgana asked. "It would help you resupply and get us more ready to fight this Takeshi guy. Sounds good?" she proposed.

Jonas walked up to us and crossed his arms. "That's fine with me. We Saladin's gotta stick together, right?" Jonas smiled, getting nothing but confused faces from Morgana and Mark.

Morgan was the one to speak up."... What's your name?" Morgana asked.

Jonas smiled. "Jonas! The name's Jonas Saladin!" He then took off his left glove, showing an oddly familiar S on his palm. "I'm the tactician of the shepherds and wielder of the tome Excalibur!"

Morgana then started thinking before realizing, "Oh, you're from the human Saladin line... Now it makes sense." She nodded.

That only confused me more. "Human... side? What do you mean?" I ask.

Mark turned to me and nodded. "Father had a human brother named Julian. We always called him Jules; even father did. It was just easier to say." Mark said. "So, I suspect that you are Jules's... Grandson?" he asked pointing at Jonas.

Jonas nodded. "Yup, got that right!" He replied, smirking.

Mark clapped his hands. "Well alright then! Good thing that's established." Mark exclaimed.

Morgana turned to me. "I suppose now we should head to Sera?" Morgana asked.

I nodded. "Yes. We should." I reply. "Though... tell me something, Morgana. Do you... know something about the S on Jonas's hand?"

She giggled a little bit. "Like few others..."

* * *

[Music: "Someone has to save you from you good intentions" From Fire Emblem Awakening]

Takeshi growled. "First Jura was defeated, now Nighlith is dead! Everything we throw at them fail!" Takeshi lamented.

Medeus sighed. "Even still, the plot has thickened, boy. And this... 'Morgana'... is giving us information about the Saladin line. More than was able to learn from your memories." Medeus assessed.

Takeshi nodded. "Well of course. Granny Kuro was only able to tell us so much. We were only 8 when she died, after all." Takeshi replied, crossing his arms.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Jura was hanging back outside the door, listening in. "Ok, so they're heading to this Sera Town place right? Perfect chance to stop them!" Jura thought to himself. "I mean, it's only a lowly country town, right? Should be no problem to trample! Not for JURA MEGALOS, THE GREAT!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Eternal Haven

[Location: Sera Town, Plegia; Feb 30 2652; 1:00 pm]

[Music: Soldiers' Daily Lives from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

The town of sera was surrounded by a stone brick wall, with many stone and wood buildings on the inside. In the middle of town there was a fountain with a statue of a mercenary atop.

Morgana sighed with relief. "Ah, home sweet home." She exclaimed.

Markus looked back at the rest of the group. "Sentinels, take five. Yuki, Ophelia, Bridgette, Jonas, with me. Other shepherds, feel free to explore." Mark exclaimed. "Yuki, Ophelia, Bridgette and Jonas, You're coming home with us."

Arcus looked at Naoki."... Red Dragon's Inn?" Arcus asked.

Naoki nodded. "Sure, honey. Let's go. Nothing says 'well done', like a nice cold drink." Naoki replied, riding off on his horse with Arcus to the left of the shepherds, towards the Red Dragon's Inn, a popular inn and pub in Sera.

Ophelia watched them ride off. "... Honey? Did _he_ just call _him_ 'honey'?" Ophelia noticed, confused.

Markus leaned on his hip. "What? I don't see anything wrong with that." Markus replied before turning to Mikhail. "Mikhail, follow them and see if Father is there. Report back at my house." he ordered.

Mikhail nodded. "Will do! Brother and Naoki won't even notice me come in." Mikhail smirked, before putting his hood over his short, dark red hair and silently running after Naoki and Arcus.

Morgana began to knock on Markus's armour. "Come on Mark, let's go! Nah and mom are waiting for us! ... Probably." Morgana exclaimed, heading forward.

Markus chuckled. "Alright, let's go." He replied, following after her, with Yuki, Bridgette, Ophelia, Kjelle, Jonas, Trace, Tiki and Kyran.

Kjelle spoke up. "Wait, Markus. Did you say your father?" she asked. "Robin still lives?"

Markus and Morgana stopped turned back to face them. Markus then realized, "Oh that's right, you wouldn't know." He noted. "Father became a Manakete."

The shepherds all took a step back. Bridgette spoke up. "What?" she asked.

Trace clicked his tongue. "Impossible." He noted.

Kjelle nodded. "I agree with Trace. How do you mean he became a Manakete?" she clarified.

Morgana and Markus exchanged looks and Morgana decided to reply. "We visited this old Manakete named Ba... Banana? Banter?" she went quick into thought.

Tiki corrected her. "You mean uncle Banban- er, Bantu?" She asked.

A few weird looks were passed around concerning the nickname, but Markus nodded. "Yeah. So, Morgana and I found this old tome from the old city of Arcadia in the country of Elibe in a traveling merchant's shop, and it spoke of a ritual that turned a human into a Manakete using dragon's blood and ancient spells that few, if any, know how to do anymore." He explained.

Morgana jumped in. "I'm pretty sure Nah tried to learn it though. Anyways, mother got us to find the oldest Manakete we knew of, leading us to Bantu." She continued. "He did the ritual and now father's still the chief of Sera."

Tiki nodded. "I'll have to ask her how she met Bantu. I don't think she ever told me, when we were in the shepherds together." She noted.

Mark turned back around. "Let's get going then. Mother'll be at the manor." He noted.

* * *

By the time they got to the Saladin manor, Trace and Luna decided to independently go off on their own. Morgana opened the door quickly. "Hey! We're hooome!" Morgana called into the Saladin Manor. Not much of note was there; a kitchen, a long wooden table with seats for 8, and stairs leading to the bedrooms, not to mention a small library across from the kitchen.

[Music: "Shh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Suddenly, booming down the stairs was a skimpily-clad little girl with long mint green hair, pointy ears and purple eyes. "Morgs! Mark! You're baaack!" the girl exclaimed hugging Morgana with a leap, before hugging Markus just the same. "Good to see you too Kyran... Wait, Tiki is that you!?" she gasped. "It. has been. Ages!"

Tiki smiled. "Hello again, Nowi." Tiki waved. "Certain circumstances made me join the Shepherds again, as you'll find out."

Nowi slowly nodded. "Y'know what, come in and take a seat! My instincts are telling me it's a better conversation for the table than for standing around." She left for the table, with Morgana, Markus and Kyran all entering. The Shepherd's six all exchanged looks before Yuki shrugged and went in.

* * *

Nowi clapped. "So as you may have heard, I'm Nowi; Nowi Saladin, and what're your names, strangers; Tiki aside. Let's start with... You!" She pointed right at Yuki, startling him a little.

Yuki jerked back. "M-Me? I'm Yuki Ronri." He responded.

Nowi rested her head on her fist. "Ron... ri? ..." she started to think on where she had heard that name before. "Wait... what's your grandfather's name?" She asked.

Yuki's eyes went wide. "My grandfather? Shirou Ronri. Why do you ask? You knew grandfather?" Yuki replied.

Nowi shook her head. "Well, I didn't quite know him as well as I knew Kuro; Robin and Kuro were great friends, but it's good to see you're her... Grandson? Am I right about that?" she asked, getting a nod in response from Yuki. "Now what about you, Ylissean? I'd recognize that mark anywhere. You're next on the throne, aren't ya?"

Bridgette nodded. "Indeed. I am Bridgette Lowell, daughter of Lucina Lowell." She boldly exclaimed.

Morgana jumped in, looking toward Kjelle. "Wait, which Lucy?" Morgana asked. "The one from my future or this timeline's?"

Kjelle turned to Morgana. "This timeline. I haven't seen _our_ Lucina in... Years." Kjelle replied.

Morgana nodded, slowly. "Ah... That's Kjelle Knight, by the way, mother. Remember her?"

Nowi turned to face Kjelle. "... Sully's daughter, right?" Nowi asked.

Kjelle nodded. "Indeed. When Sir Fredrick Von Brandt went into retirement, I took his place as Royal Guard to the Ylissean throne."

Yuki slowly nodded before sighing."... Sorry, but I'm completely lost now." Yuki noted, getting a giggle out of Nowi and Morgana.

Morgana nodded. "I guess you're not the only one who needs catching up." Morgana noted.

Mark knocked on the table. "That'll be on your own time though, Morgana. Certain issues take more precedence over that." Mark commented.

Nowi nodded. "Indeed; like, for instance, who are you?" Nowi added, pointing at Jonas.

Jonas looked at her. "Oh, I'm Jonas Saladin, grandson of Julian Saladin." He then took off his right glove, showing his S.

Nowi nodded, clapping her hands. "Oh, you're Jules's grandkid! Cool! He was always so nice. Who are you though?" Nowi then turned to Ophelia.

Ophelia immediately got up and struck a pose. "Me? I am Ophelia Duske, Chosen Maiden of Darkness!" She exuberantly exclaimed, showing off the Ylissean symbol on her left arm.

Markus simply face-palmed. "... Why does that introduction familiar?" He lamented. "... Wait a second, do you happen to know a man named Owain Koyasu?"

Ophelia slowly nodded, sitting down. "... I was told that was what his name was before coming to Nohr, so yes. He's my father." She replied, shrugging.

Markus and Morgana jerked back in surprise. Markus spoke first. "Fath- Father?!" Markus then threw his hands up into the air with a sigh. "... I guess that apple didn't fall far from the tree, huh... Naga help us all. Well anyways, time to get up to speed on why they're here, Mother. Do you know where father is?" Markus asked, concluding the story that had lead up to this moment.

Nowi rested her head on her fist again. "Well, he left at 1 to have a walk and I haven't seen him since. I bet he's around town somewhere though." Nowi guessed.

Markus nodded. "Well, alright then. Where's Nah, while I'm at it?" Markus asked.

Nowi snapped her fingers. "That one I do know; she's at the Library!" she noted.

Markus chuckled. "Why am I not surprised... Alright, I suppose were off to find father. We'll be around town, in the meantime." He got up, as did Morgana and the rest.

Nowi got up too. "Sounds good to me; See you, everyone!" she exclaimed, as they all left the building.

* * *

[Music: Soldiers' Daily Lives from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

As they got out of the house and closed the door, Mikhail appeared down the street. Noticing the group he ran up to them. "Mark!" Mikhail called out.

Markus turned to face Mikhail. "Mikhail! Any update?" he asked. Mikhail shook his head though.

Markus then turned to Morgana. "Morgana, you will check the library for him. There's a chance he's there with Nah. Kyran, take the shepherds to St. Wrys Cemetery, and check for him there. He does visit there once a week." Markus noted.

Kyran, however, was looking toward the sky, at the murder of crows in the sky and he noticed one crow leave the murder and head toward a nearby hill. "I don't think that'll be needed." He then does a whistle and a Raven flies down and lands on Kyran's shoulder. The raven then chirps, as if it's happy to see Kyran. "Good to see you too, Branwen. Tell me; is the town chief on that hill?" he pointed to the hill that the other crow flew down to. The raven tilted its head and chirped again. "I see. Well, thanks for the help. See you around, Branwen." The raven croaked and took off from his shoulder.

Ophelia gasped. "... You can talk to ravens?" Ophelia asked.

Markus smirked. "Talking to birds is a common thing here in Sera." Markus commented, before turning to Kyran. "So what did Branwen say, Kyran?"

Kyran pointed at the hill on the outskirts of the town. "He might be on that hill over there." He said.

Markus nodded. "Let's get going, then." Markus exclaimed, heading towards the hole in the sera's wall near the base of the hill, with everyone except Morgana following.

Morgana crossed her arms. "Well, I'm still going to meet Nah. We girls need to catch up!" Morgana replied.

Markus waved back. "Suit yourself!" Markus commented.

* * *

When they got to the bottom of the hill, Markus, Mikhail and Kyran stopped at the bottom.

Markus, Kyran and Mikhail turned to the shepherds. "You guys go ahead. You're the ones who are recruiting him after all." Markus told the Shepherds.

Kyran nodded. "Besides, he's the reason why you're here, right? We only went with you because we were heading home anyways." Kyran added.

Yuki looked at the other shepherds, before turning to Markus and nodding. "Well, alright let's go."

[Music: Id – Serenity from Fire Emblem Awakening]

At the top of the hill they found a male tactician lying in the grass in front of a tree, seemingly talking to himself. "You've... Got that right, I suppose." The tactician chuckled, with his eyes closed. His coat was white with red highlights, his ears were pointy, his hair brown and spiky. He seemed to fit the idea of the Robin Yuki had heard so much about.

Yuki stood over Robin, with Ophelia and Bridgette right behind him. "Excuse me, are you Robin Saladin?" Yuki asked.

Robin opened his eyes upon hearing Yuki above him. "... Gods, this feels familiar." He then gets up and dusts himself off. "Yes, I am; The Eternal Flame and the Town Chief of Sera, Robin Saladin, at your services. How may I help you? Furthermore, what's an Ylissean lord like you doing here?"

Bridgette put her arms behind her back. Well, we have a favour for you, if you please. We need your tactical mind for the war against Plegia." Bridgette answered.

Surprised, Robin took a step back. "w-War? Really? Again? How long has it been since the last one?!" he blurted, confused.

Kjelle stepped forward. "41 years." Kjelle answers. "You look no older than 25, Robin. It's amazing."

Robin smiled. "Oh, trust me; my secret to not aging is on borders of elder magic and divine intervention. Who are any of you anyways and why do you in particular look so familiar?" Robin asked. A crow with a red belly then landed on Yuki's head.

Yuki stumbled. "Woah!" he exclaimed. The bird had incredible balance though and stayed on Yuki's head.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Kuro?" he asked and the crow cawed. Robin seemed to understand. "Wait, Kuro, that's your grandson? ... I mean, I can kinda see it. The flat black hair, the black eyes..."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "... So you can talk with crows?" Ophelia noted, sighing.

Robin chuckled. "I talk with robins actually, and that's not just a crow: it's a _Crobin _as my family calls it, or in other words, a cross between a robin and a crow. Note the red feathers on the underside. I do have something useful for this conversation though." Robin went to reach in his shoulder bag and grabbed a purple tome with Archaean runes on it, translating to 'Animal Speech'. He then opened it and, holding it in one hand: he began to read from it, as green sparks formed in his other hand, which he held out. "Ήχο, να με κάνει τη γέφυρα μεταξύ ζώων και ανθρώπων!" {Sound, Let me be the bridge between Animals and Humans!} The green sparks exploded from his hand, with a wave of energy. "There, now all birds in 15 meters of me can talk to humans."

The crobin tilted its head. "Wait, so can they hear me?" the Crobin asked.

Yuki immediately recognized its feminine voice. "Gra... Granny?" Yuki asked.

The bird nodded. "Yep. They can. Wonderful." It noted, jumping off of Yuki's head and hovering in front of him. "As I was saying, I cannot _believe_ how big you've grown, Yuki! ... Though now that I think of it, it doesn't really help the fact that I'm now about like, 17 inches now, huh?"

Yuki started to tear up. "Granny!" He embraced Kuro in a big hug, almost suffocating her.

Kuro squawked in pain. "Gah! Kid! Kid; look, I know you missed me but jeez! You didn't need to crush me and my bird bones!"

Yuki gasped. "Oh, sorry Granny Kuro!" Yuki let go of Kuro.

Kuro then went on to Yuki's shoulder. "Is that... better?" Kuro asked, catching her breath.

Jonas walked up to Yuki and Kuro. "So... you must be the Black queen of Plegia, Kuro Sachsen?" Jonas asked.

Kuro nodded. "Yup! That's me! It's a bit complicated, but let's just say that I died, and was reincarnated as a effectively immortal bird ten years afterwards." Kuro 'saluted'.

Yuki squinted his eyes."... Immortal?" Yuki asks, confused.

Kuro turned back to Yuki. "I'm stuck with Robin through some sort of blood bond. 'He dies, I die' sort of thing. It's even weirder than you think." Kuro chirps.

Robin nodded and turned to Jonas. "Well, now that all of that is sorted out, who are you, fellow tactician?" Robin asked Jonas.

Jonas took off his glove revealing his S. "Jonas Saladin. Your Grand-nephew." He replied.

Robin put his hand to his chin. "That brand... Yup, that's defiantly the Saladin Sigil." Robin Noted. "What's your preferred element, Jonas?"

Jonas put his glove back on. "Wind! But, why do you ask?"

Robin took off his left glove to reveal a similar S on his hand, though it was shaped like a flame, compared to Jonas's wavier S. "That blood mark decides what elemental magic you prefer, as according to the anima cycle of fire, thunder and wind." Robin explained. My great-grandfather inserted it into the blood, and it has carried on ever since, in the same vein of her Exalt brand and Yuki's sigil."

Yuki raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you mean this?" Yuki moved his hair away from his forehead, revealing a mark of his own. There was 4 lines; one long line, two short ones beside the long one, with line going across them, connecting the bottom of the left short line to the top of the other.

Kuro chirped. "Yup! I had it too! As did my father, and my grandfather before him, not to mention Haita and, of course Takeshi too." She noted. "Come to think of it, where is Takeshi right now, anyways?"

That struck a nerve with Yuki. "Ta... Takeshi..." Yuki murmured. "Robin! Granny! I have something I need to tell both of you! It's about Takeshi!"

* * *

Kuro sighed. "Ugh! That damn brat!" Kuro cursed. "I knew he'd be a problem from day one! Haita always assured me he'd change, even to the day of my death. But here he is, messing things up. If I was still human, I'd go right over to that palace and kick his sorry ass!" She cawed, angrily.

Robin, however, was thinking. "So that's what Nah was talking about..." He thought out loud. "So, shepherds! Where to now?"

Ophelia gasped. "Wait, you'll help us, just like that?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Of course! If you guys came to seek my help, I'm going to say yes!" He replied.

Kuro flew over to robin's shoulder. "I'm coming too!" Kuro chirped. "I may just be some small immortal bird, but I can't miss this! It'll be my first exciting thing since becoming a bird."

A male voice suddenly called out. "Me tooo!" Another Crobin came in and landed on Robin's other shoulder. "Oh, and I'm Henry. Henry Callas. I'm Robin's other friend who died and reincarnated as an immortal birdy! I'm part of their blood tie too!"

Ophelia slowly nodded. "... Right then." She then noticed something in the distance. "Hey! What's that?

[Music: "Gods, have the rises spread this far?" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Everybody looked over to see an army of Plegian soldiers. "It's an army!" Jonas exclaimed.

Kjelle looked at the army grimly. "Must be the Dragon's Order." Kjelle noted.

Yuki panicked. "Wait, they won't attack the town, will they?!" Yuki asked, Robin laughed at that idea, however.

[Music: Id – Return from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Robin chuckled, pulling out a red tome from his satchel. "You sound as if you think Sera's in danger. If anything, _they're_ the ones in danger. This town is not as defenseless as you think. Just look at the wall surrounding the town! That wall has never fallen in the last 1000 years, and it won't ever fall again. This town is protected. My ancestors created the School of the Aldebrand Sword Fighting Style many centuries ago, teaching the sword techniques of the ancient Royal Guard of the Hero-king, Kris Aldebrand. As such, many of the townspeople know the techniques; mastered them even, and they are all willing to fight for their home, to ensure it stays an Eternal Haven from all troubles. They may have an army, but we, have ours!" Robin exclaimed. He threw a fire spell out towards the fountain and it exploded in the air like a flare.

Music: Id – Purpose from Fire Emblem Awakening]

soon after, The bell tower began to ring as people came out of their houses; Mercenaries, myrmidons, mages, Sages, Clerics; All willing to protect their home, to ensure the safety of Sera. Robin then grabbed a red stone from his coat and held it up, becoming engulfed in a giant daffodil, and as it bloomed, he became a massive red dragon with long horizontal horns, going past Robin's muzzle. "Manaketes! To the skies!" He roared, before taking off towards Sera, with Henry and Kuro following him.

The shepherds then noticed another green dragon with horns and a grey dragon flying off with him. They ran to the bottom of the hill, seeing only Kyran. "Did Mark and Mikhail-" Yuki began, but Kyran interrupted him.

Kyran nodded. "Yup. Come on, we need to catch up!" Kyran nodded.

* * *

Robin roared at the top of his draconic lungs, with other Seran Manaketes hovering with him; a green and yellow one [Nowi], Mark, Mikhail, a blue dragon [Arcus], and a golden one [Naoki]. Kuro and henry sitting on Robin's back. "Protectors of Sera!" Robin beckoned to all who would hear him. "The day you all started training here in Sera, you made an oath to fight for all it stood for, if it went under threat. Today is that day! When combat begins, do NOT stop! You are here to protect the town, even to your dying breath! HEALERS! Make sure that doesn't happen! Keep friendly casualty to a minimum! I don't want to lose any of you! Having said that, fight hard! Fight Strong! And victory SHALL BE OURS!" Robin roared to the sky, as the whole town chanted a battle cry.

Yuki marvelled at the town's impeccable morale. "Wow..." he said.

Markus flew down and caught up with the shepherds. "This is the Eternal Flame in action, instantly unifying a whole town under one cause. His Charisma is impeccable and honestly, amazingly infectious." Markus commented.

Jonas nodded. "Right... I can only imagine how it was when he worked for the shepherds... we gotta suit up too. Shepherds, at arms!" Jonas exclaimed.

Markus raised up his sword. "Sentinels! Prepare to engage!" Markus added.

Yuki nodded "For today..." Yuki began.

"WE STAND AS ONE!" Jonas, Yuki and Markus all exclaimed, proudly and boldly holding their swords (with Yuki holding up his dagger) up to the sky. The battle for the Eternal Haven, was about to begin!

* * *

Unit Name Unit Class Unit side

Bridgette Lowell Lord Shepherds

Yuki Ronri Thief Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Dark Mage Shepherds

_Jonas Saladin_ Tactician Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Fighter Shepherds

Trace Mccay Archer Shepherds

Luna Knight Cavalier Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Cavalier Shepherds

Longinus Brutus Knight Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete Shepherds

Markus Saladin Mercenary Sentinels (blue)

Naoki Tatsuta Cavalier Sentinels (blue)

Arcus Ambrose Archer Sentinels (blue)

Mikhail Ambrose Thief Sentinels (blue)

Kyran Morris Dark Mage Sentinels (blue)

Nowi Saladin Manakete (Divine) Seran Protectors (Green)

Robin Saladin Grandmaster Seran Protectors (Green)

Sanzo Hamada Archer Seran Protectors (Green)

Kenji Hamada Ninja Seran Protectors (Green)

Enrico Amari Sage Seran Protectors (Green)

N/A 3 Mercenaries Seran Protectors (Green)

N/A 10 Heroes Seran Protectors (Green)

N/A 5 Myrmidons Seran Protectors (Green)

N/A 9 Sages Seran Protectors (Green)

N/A 3 mages Seran Protectors (Green)

N/A 5 clerics Seran Protectors (Green)

N/A 10 dark mages Dragon's Order

N/A 10 soldiers Dragon's Order

N/A 10 Cavaliers Dragon's Order

N/A 4 Mercenaries Dragon's Order

N/A 6 myrmidons Dragon's Order

Jura Manakete (Mage Dragon) Dragon's Order

Required: Yuki, Markus, Jonas

Chosen: Naoki, Arcus, Kyran, Mikhail, Ophelia, Tiki, Bridgette

* * *

A black haired archer grabbed his bow. "Kenji." The black haired archer called to the green haired ninja in front of him. "Are you sure we should do this? This is not our fight."

Kenji turned around to face the archer. "Our fight or not, it's what's right, Sanzo." Kenji said, watching the people fight. "Helping any way we can and fighting for what's right is part of the guidelines of The Watchers. You and I both know that, brother."

Sanzo sighed. "... I should have listened to father and killed you long ago."

Kenji smirked. "But you didn't." Kenji noted, before running in as he always did.

* * *

Back with the Shepherds and the Sentinels, they fought through the enemies as much as, but they could though reinforcements still came in. they were relentless, and nigh endless. Robin had an idea though, that would help the effort a little bit, He pulled a card out of his coat, held it out, and began to chant.

" Αρχαίο πνεύμα.

Ακούστε την έκκληση μου.

σερα δέχεται επίθεση.

Χρειαζόμαστε βοήθεια για να τους κρατήσουμε.

Ξυπνήστε, Βασιλική Φρουρά του Βασιλιά Ήρωα, Κρις Αλδεβραν!"

{ Ancient spirit. Listen to my appeal. Sera is being attacked. We need help to keep them. Wake up, Hero King's Royal Guard, Kris Aldebrand!}

A bright light filled the area before disappearing and revealing a Hero; the legendary Kris Aldebrand.

* * *

NEW UNITS!

Unit Name Unit class Unit Side

Kris Aldebrand Hero Seran Protectors

* * *

Kris grunted. "Been awhile since I've had some real combat. Engarde!" He then charged at the enemies, overpowering them with ease.

Meanwhile though, in the clock tower...

Morgana pulled on her sister's sleeve. "We can't just stand here, Nah. We gotta go help!" Morgana beckoned. "This is nothing compared to the other things we've seen."

Nah sighed. "I know. We're going to need some help though. If father just summoned Kris, we should summon an Einherjar of our own." Natalie grabbed a card and began to chant.

" Αρχαίο πνεύμα.

Ακούστε Ένσταση μου.

Χρειαζόμαστε βοήθεια για την προστασία της πόλης.

Παρακαλώ βοηθήστε μας.

Ξύπνετε, Χαμένος Τακτικός, Καταρίνα Σαλαδίμ！"

{ Ancient spirit. Listen to my Plea. We need help protecting the Town. Please help us. Awaken, Lost Tactician, Katarina Saladin!}

There was a flash of Fire and Lightning, and from it, appeared a sage. Katarina Saladin, progenitor of the Archenean branch of the Saladin Clan. "... So that's what going on... we've got no time to waste, Natalie. Let's go." Katarina, Natalie and Morgana all quickly left the clock tower.

* * *

NEW UNITS!

Name Class Side

_Morgana Saladin _Tactician Sentinels

Natalie 'Nah' Dragan Manakete Seran Protectors

_Katarina Saladin_ Sage Seran Protectors

* * *

Eventually, the reinforcements began to slow down and even stop coming. They were whittling down the enemy forces, and as their forces became smaller and smaller in number, victory was clearer and clearer. The shepherds eventually got to Jura, with the Sentinels and the rest of the Saladin line behind them. "It's over Jura. Your reinforcements have run out. No more." Yuki said.

Jura growled. "It's not over yet, not while I'm still standing!" Jura transforms into a dragon and tries to launch a fireball at Yuki, but he simply dodges it.

Robin looked to Morgana and Jonas. "Morgana! Jonas! Now!" Robin exclaimed, as he morgana and Jonas surround Jura.

They readied their tomes for a triangle attack. "ELEMENTAL UNITY!" they exclaimed, as Jonas launched an energy ball of wind, Morgana launched a ball of thunder and Robin launched a fireball; all at Jura, striking him at once, defeating him instantly.

Jura groaned in pain, falling to the ground before turning back into his humanoid form. It was clear, that he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. They have won.

The whole town roared and shouted with victory. People then filled out, either to their homes or headed to the pubs for victory drinks. However, Robin noticed one hero just barely standing. The hero then smiled and fell over with a thump. Robin ran over to him as fast as he could to the hero. "Katarina, He needs a healer!"

[Music: Id - sorrow from fire emblem awakening]

The hero painfully chuckled. "Don't... waste your breath... Chief."

Robin put him in his arms. "What do you mean?! You need to live, Adam!" Robin exclaimed, as Katarina rushed over.

He began to cough."... Do I? I've got... no one to go home to... no one to... Care about me..."

Robin shook his head. "Adam, I care, dammit! I know you've been through a lot this past while, but I don't need you to die too!" Robin yelled, tears forming. Katarina got to them and raised her staff high to start healing.

Adam shook his head. "No..." He swung his sword with all he had left, breaking the staff as it started to glow, and its light flickered away. the sword slipped from his hand, hitting the wall of a building nearby with a clank. "Let me... die." He began to cough some more, eventually coughing up blood into his left hand. "Robin... thank you... you were... a good pal..." his body went cold. He was gone. Robin then heard another clank however, and he noticed a dagger, soaked in blood, beside Adam's other hand.

Robin stood up, his head down. "There's... nothing we could have done. Let's go, Katarina." He said walking back to the group.

Yuki slowly stepped forward. "... Robin... who was that?" Yuki asked.

Robin looked up to face Yuki. "He was... an old drinking buddy. When he was young, his village, Cantus, was attacked by a wandering group of bandits. His father was able to escape with him, but his sister and mother weren't as lucky. They went to Sera to escape the bandits, and I taught Adam how to fight. But then..."

Robin looked back down at Adam. "when his father died to a deadly fever a year ago, he started to drink at the Red Dragon's Inn. He was a nice guy, if a bit cynical and pessimistic. I suppose... it only made sense that he wouldn't mind dying. He had considered suicide more than once in the past. I even had to... save him from that once." Robin explained. "He died protecting everything he had left, at least."

Nowi walked up to Robin. "So umm... what now, Robin?" she asked.

Robin sighed, before looking up at Nowi. "... I'm joining the shepherds in their crusade. Mark, will your Sentinels be joining us?" he asked, looking to Mark.

Mark smirked and nodded. "They were looking for Morgana at first, to tell you the truth!" Mark replied. "But wait, who will teach at the school?" he asked.

Robin turned to Kris. "Kris, do you mind teaching it?" Robin asked,

Kris shrugged, sheathing his sword. "It is based off of MY own techniques, is it not? I'm little bit inexperienced with teaching but I suppose Miss Natalie could give me pointers, right?" he asked, turning to Natalie.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I could. I've seen Mark teach. Leave it to us, father." Natalie assured.

Robin nodded back. "Good. Also Nah, take care of Adam's burial. Have him right beside his father." Robin told her.

Natalie nodded. "Alright. We'll take care of that." She said.

Robin turned to face Katarina. "Katarina. Would you mind joining us? If Medeus is... truly back, we need someone who has dealt with him before."

Katarina's eyes went wide. "Me? Are you sure?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Well, you fought Medeus once before, right?" Robin replied.

Katarina shrugged. "I only helped with taking down Medeus' army. It was Marth and Kris who fought Medeus." She noted.

Robin waved it off. "Well, you still know how it went at the original battle, right?" Robin asked. "That knowledge could be useful for fighting him again."

Hesitantly, Katarina nodded. "Well, alright. I'll come with you." Katarina considered.

Robin nodded. "Good. Well, Yuki? Where to next?" Robin asked, walking up to him.

Yuki closed his eyes."... Plegia Castle. It's time we confront brother, once for all." Yuki exclaimed, turning to the front gate of Sera resolutely.

* * *

[Music: "Someone has to save you from you good intentions" From Fire Emblem]

Takeshi angrily smashed his fist on the arm of his throne. "Argh! That damn idiot, rushing and getting himself killed! That cost us a lot of units!" Takeshi growled.

Medeus was calmer however, as if he knew Jura would mess up. "Takeshi. I would like to tell you that as Yuki gets closer to the palace, I'll slowly be able to possess him, thanks to him having the same blood as you." Medeus notified.

Takeshi's mood greatened. "You can? Ooh..." Takeshi began to plot. "... Perfect... that might just work. Perhaps he could be some use for me after all, besides enemy info... wonderful..." he then began to laugh maniacally. This wasn't over yet. Not even close.


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Proposal

[music: "Something is very wrong" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

The gods were wrong.

"Medeus would never come back."

So spoke Gotoh, white Sage of the Divine Dragons.

Yet my spirit remained through its own madness.

I had joined the madness of the Earth dragons.

A madness held in the table of dragons.

A miracle? Or a curse? I didn't care.

I bid my time. Regaining strength over the centuries.

By the time that old fool Bantu noticed my presence...

The table was destroyed, and I wasn't too far from full strength.

I was free from the table, but I needed a _host _in order to complete my revival.

I had no descendants. My line was dead. And with no Darksphere,

I needed a host with pre-existing jealousy.

Pre-existing hatred; not too unlike my own.

And there he was, Takeshi Ronri; the forgotten prince.

With his twin brother taking the spotlight,

He slowly became jealous of his popularity and purity.

It was the perfect canvas for my revival.

I seeped into his mind. Offered him guidance.

"If you cannot have the throne,

take it from them and claim it for yourself."

And he did so without a word. He was such an easy host.

No hesitation. No resistance.

And his blood... It held mana to spare.

Mana that had been untouched for generations.

It reeked of wind elemental magicks,

But even plagues sometimes need a good breeze to carry it.

And since it was so untouched,

It allowed for easy switching of elements;

To my dark magicks, ancient beyond time.

Archenea would soon suffer my power once more,

For I am Medeus. The Shadow Dragon.

* * *

[The Midmire, Plegia; Feb 31 2652; 1:00 pm]

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" - Fire Emblem Awakening]

Jonas caught up to Robin, who was taking the lead with Mark and I. "Say, Robin? What was my grandfather like?" Jonas asked, trying to pass the time, as we headed toward Plegia Castle.

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Jules, you mean?" He replied, surprised.

Jonas Nodded. "Yeah! I mean, I was only, like, 5 when he... died, so I didn't know him all too well. But I figured you'd know all about him! He was your brother after all."

Robin shrugged. "Well, fair enough..." he considered. "But where do I even begin?"

Mark chimed in. "He didn't want father learning the Aldebrand sword-fighting technique because he knew it meant he could get hurt!" though I didn't quite know what he meant by that.

Jonas turned to Mark. "Aldebrand Fighting Technique? What's that?" Asked Jonas, his interest peaked.

Mark nodded. "It's how Sir Kris fights. You should come to Sera again sometime, after this is all over. I would not mind teaching you." He explained. Thanks Mark.

Robin sighed. "... Indeed, he was very protective, but only because he cared. He was... warm-spirited, in a way. His element was Fire, as is mine; and it showed. He was always warm, both to others and in general really. Always listening and with an open mind, he excelled in all things; Top of his class, in both the school and the dojo. His strength was unparalleled in his class as well, mastering the technique almost instantly. He was more an heir for the Saladin clan than I ever was; than I ever... could be. But he wanted to know the true, full origins of the clan. The first tactician by Class, the clan's first documented appearance... everything. And so, he journeyed... and in doing so, he met your grandmother." Robin continued. "...sorry, I rambled on there. Did I bore you?"

Jonas shook his head. "It was all I wanted and more." Jonas replied.

[music: "Something is very wrong" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

While I too liked the story, there was this deep voice ringing in my head. It spoke of distaste, disdain, hate... the voice began to multiply filling my head with dark thoughts. Corrupt thoughts. Darkness. Mindlessly, I grabbed my knife. But I tried to hold the darkness back, holding my head grunting, seemingly catching Robin's attention.

Robin whispered something into Mark's ear, and he went to walk with me. "You okay, Yuki? You don't look so good." He expressed. "If you want, we can stop and take a break. I understand; the desert sun can be a bit much at times, especially for a sheltered kid like you, Plegian or not."

I shook my head. "... I've just got a headache. That's all. I'm... I'm fine." I manage to say, putting my knife away. But the voices continue to multiply. Continue to fill my head.

All I hear is a thousand screams; Thousands of people crying; Thousands of calls for help; Thousands of roars; Thousands of maniacal laughs. Some of the voices even begin to sound familiar. I hear Bridgette's, Ophelia's, Jonas's, Mark's, Granny's, Father's... Takeshi's. And above them all, the original deep voice begins to bellow to me "DO IT! KILL HIM! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" I can't even think any more. I can't even hear myself. Mindlessly I grab my knife again, and begin to raise it up to strike Robin.

Mark catches me though, slapping the knife out of my hands. "YUKI, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Everyone then turns to face us; Even Granny Kuro and Henry.

All I manage to say is "...I'm... sorry..." as I begin to glow with darkness. As an explosion goes off around me, I lose consciousness. I am not me anymore. I, am **Medeus**.

* * *

(Robin's POV)

[Music: Storm Clouds - Ablaze from Fire Emblem Awakening OST]

We're all blasted back by powerful dark magic. And as the dust settles we see Yuki has changed. His sigil on his forehead was glowing, with his eyes glowing Red. "Hmph." He scoffs, his voice now deep and growly. "Stupid boy. I guess I'll have to take matters in to my own hands." His hands glow with darkness and he holds them to the sky. "Listen well, Shepherds! I am Medeus, the shadow dragon! I have returned to take revenge on your blood!"

From the ground, zombie like figures emerged. Mark was the one to say something. "Risen!?" Mark exclaimed.

Henry flew down to us. "No, they're _Revenants_, silly!" Henry cawed, circling. "Look! They don't have the mask Risen do! This is basic necromancy in motion!" Of course _He'd_ be knowledgeable in this sort of thing. He was always making risen of his own for amusement after joining the Shepherds when we started to fight the Grimleal and he made enough arm jokes to fill a book; of the same joke.

I shrug. "... Well, I never thought I'd say this again, but Shepherds! Gear Up! I order, loud enough that all would hear.

Mark grunted And raised his sword. "Tch... Sentinels, Suit up!" Mark added, signaling his group. No way around this. We need to stop Medeus from taking Yuki too!

(Robin is on the sidelines, tactician-ing this time, giving the shepherds the fabled tactician skills from off the map. Jonas and Morgana are the field tacticians. Robin's like mission control, or Mark in fe7 and as such, is the narrator till Yuki wakes up.)

* * *

Unit Name Unit Class Unit side

Bridgette Lowell Lord Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Sorcerer Shepherds

Jonas Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Fighter Shepherds

Longinus Brutus Knight Shepherds

Trace Mccay Sniper Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Cavalry Shepherds

Luna Knight Cavalry Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Mark Saladin Mercenary Shepherds

Morgana Saladin Tactician Shepherds

Naoki Tatsuda Cavalry Shepherds

Arcus Ambrose Archer Shepherds

Mikhail Ambrose Thief Shepherds

Kyran Morris Dark Mage Shepherds

Katarina Saladin Sage Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete (divine) Shepherds

N/A 3 barbarians Dragon's Order

N/A 3 soldiers Dragon's Order

N/A 3 wyvern riders Dragon's Order

N/A 4 thieves Dragon's Order

N/A 1 berserker Dragon's Order

Medeus Sorcerer Dragon's Order

Required: Bridgette, Mark, Jonas, Katarina

Chosen: Kyran, Morgana, Trace, Tiki, Naoki, Arcus, Leopold, Mikhail, Andrea

Objective: Defeat Medeus

bonus obj.: clear map in 5 turns

* * *

So let's see here. We're at the southeastern end of the area. Medeus has for some reason fled to the other end of the area, and has left us to fight his 'revenants', as Henry put it. I'd question why, but something is telling me not to. Since defeating Medeus and getting Yuki back take obvious priority, it'd be best to make it up there as quick as we can.

I clapped my hands to catch everyone's attention. "Leopold! Escort Katarina over to Medeus. Naoki! You and Morgana take care of the revenants along the way and give them backup. Everyone else, Do the same!" I ordered.

Everyone nodded. "Right!" they all said. Katarina got on Leopold's horse, as did Morgana with Naoki's. They both then made a beeline to Medeus. Since they're on horses they'll be able to get around faster and to Medeus faster.

Reinforcements came quick and endlessly, there wasn't an end in sight for them, not unlike the final battle with my own shadow dragon... Anyways, Leo and Naoki made quick of business of the revenants, with Katarina and Morgana taking care of what they didn't. Eventually they did make it up to Medeus.

Medeus growled. "Katarina Saladin... you're just as in the way as last time!" Medeus pointed out.

Katarina nodded. "Yes I am. Disappointed it's not Kris? Well this time, your fall will be by my hands. Take this, beast!" Katarina launched a fire ball at Medeus, which he countered with a ball of darkness.

Medeus scoffed. "Imbecile! If you hurt me, you hurt the boy!" He exclaimed. "He is within my grasp! He is I, and I am he!" He then shot another ball of darkness, which Katarina blocked with white magic.

Katarina shook her head. "That's where you're wrong, Medeus. He is not you, the true him is sleeping, suppressed. All we need is to wake him! Sorry for this, Prince Yuki..." She exclaimed, before chanting a spell. " Έχω καλέσει ένα μοβ φλόγα του πάθους! Κόλαση φωτιάς!" {I Summon a purple flame of Passion! Hellfire!} Medeus burst in to purple flames, in a giant pillar of Hellfire, her signature fire spell. His clothes singed and burned, he fell to the ground, his sigil fading. Medeus was defeated... for now.

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" - Fire Emblem Awakening]

When I came around, Bridgette and Jonas were standing over me. All I remembered was an explosion of darkness. Did they defeat him? Must of. "He's up! Father! He's up!" Jonas called.

Robin ran over to me. "Ah! There we go!" He replied, putting his hand out. "Come on Yuki! The ground's not the best place to sleep, Y'know? Can you stand?" I take his hand and help myself up, staggering a little bit. "Careful, kid. Something tells me we're lucky we were able to get you back. Take it easy now. Since we're heading to the castle now, he might try again. From here on out, tell us if you get a sudden headache like that, alright?"

I shakily nodded. "Yeah. I'm... sorry for what I may have caused." I apologized instinctively.

Katarina stepped forward. "Do not worry, Prince Yuki. None of it was your fault." Katarina reassured. "The fault lies with Medeus and Takeshi. I worry he might not be as savable as you were. His tie with Medeus has gone on longer than yours, Yuki."

Mark shrugged. "Well, I suggest that we not worry about that till later. We can cross that bridge when we get to Plegia Castle." Mark exclaims. "For now, let's focus on getting there."

I nodded at Mark. "You're right. Let's go." I reply, slowly walking and getting my balance. This all being said... I really, _really_, hope Miss Katarina is wrong. I don't think I could... _bear it otherwise_...

* * *

[Music: "Someone has to save you from you good intentions" From Fire Emblem]

Takeshi angrily slammed his fist down. "Damn it! Is his heart really that pure?" Takeshi exclaimed.

Medeus reassured him. "Be calm, young prince. The battle is not over yet. It might be best to wait it out. We still have operatives left."

Takeshi sighed. "I know... but it just infuriates me how perfect he is. There he was getting all of the attention and here I was eating his dust, with him not even realizing it." He noted.

Medeus grunted. "All in due time, my boy. Trust me; we will have him dead in no time." Medeus replied. "And once he's gone, my revival will be complete and you will be in complete control of Plegia. We will rule it with an iron fist, the likes wasn't seen since my days. Trust me Takeshi. The show is coming to an end."

*bonus OBJ achieved!*


	8. Chapter 6x: Immutable Truth

[Outskirts of Veritas, Plegia; March 4 2652; 1:30 pm]

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Yuki walked up to robin with a Master seal. "So, uh... Robin?" Yuki asks.

Robin turned to Yuki. "What is it Yuki? Need help deciding what class to promote to?" Robin guessed, catching Yuki off guard.

Yuki stepped back. "H-how did you?!" He continued to ask.

Robin shrugged. "Well, most of those who could promote; have promote, so since you haven't... What's wrong? Can't decide?" Robin explained.

Yuki looked down. "Well, to be fair, no." Yuki conceded, shaking his head. "I don't see myself being a trickster, and I don't really want to be an Assassin like brother."

Kuro flew down. "You should be an Assassin!" Kuro chimed in. "You ARE inheriting MY legacy after all!"

Robin gave her a disappointing look. "Kuro, you are not helping." Robin replied. "Anyways, perhaps what you SHOULD do is trust in the Master Seal. Let it decide what promotion is right for you."

Yuki tilted his head. "You really think so?" Yuki asked, with Robin nodding. "Well, alright; I'll give it a shot!" He tosses the Master Seal upwards, and as it floats in the air for a second and explodes in a golden shine.

["Let's see what I'm capable of now" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Yuki now finds himself in a different outfit entirely. "Well this is... Different." However, he wasn't an Assassin, or a Trickster.

Kuro squawked in surprise. "Woah! Yuki, you're a Rogue!"

Yuki turned to Kuro. "A... What?" Yuki replied, confused.

Kuro landed on Robin's shoulder. "It's a Class normally only found in Tellius and Magvel. I mean, look at that outfit! According to legend, it was also worn by Telliusian Rogue named Sothe Locke! I mean, I don't think we have any relation to him but still, this is unheard of, right Robin?" Kuro continued.

Robin nodded. "Indeed. Becoming a Rogue from a Master Seal..." He thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Well, alright then. The Master Seal made its choice, as odd as it was. Let's take it in stride."

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Suddenly, Naoki and Leopold were coming back from scouting forward. "Leo!" Yuki exclaimed.

Robin walked up to Leopold and Naoki. "What's your results, boys?" Robin asked.

Leopold and Naoki exchanged looks before turning back to robin. "Well, we... Uhh, have some good news and some bad news." Leopold began.

Naoki nodded. "Good news is we're coming on close to Veritas." Naoki continued.

Leopold finished the news. "Bad news is... It's being attacked by the Dragon's Order."

Everyone stepped back. Robin was the one to say something. "At- Attacked!? I know it didn't quite have the best defenses compared to Sera, but... Shepherds! Sentinels! Let's ride! Quickly, now!"

[Veritas, Plegia; March 4 2652; 1:35 pm]

[Music: Destiny from fire emblem Awakening]

Unit Name Unit Class Unit side

Bridgette Lowell Great Lord Shepherds

Yuki Ronri Rogue Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Sorcerer Shepherds

Jonas Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Fighter Shepherds

Longinus Brutus General Shepherds

Trace Mccay Sniper Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Paladin Shepherds

Luna Knight Cavalry Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Mark Saladin Mercenary Shepherds

Morgana Saladin Tactician Shepherds

Naoki Tatsuda Paladin Shepherds

Arcus Ambrose Sniper Shepherds

Mikhail Ambrose Thief Shepherds

Kyran Morris Sorcerer Shepherds

Katarina Saladin Sage Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete Shepherds

Ablehardt Brunheim General OverWatch Guild

Angel Clark Falcon Knight OverWatch Guild

James MacReed Adventurer OverWatch Guild

Soleil Rosanna Heroine Neutral

N/A 3 Fighters Dragon's Order

N/A 2 Paladins Dragon's Order

N/A 2 Heroes Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Assassins Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Sages Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Wyvern Lords Dragon's Order

Saphira Schnee Manakete (Ice) Dragon's Order

Required members: Yuki, Bridgette

Chosen members: Ophelia, Mark, Mikhail, Luna, Andrea, Morgana

Ophelia surveyed the crowds, before noticing someone. "Bridgy! Look at that hero over there!" Ophelia pointed at the hero haired Hero that was fighting off the Dragon's Order. They had a distinct Nohrian-style costume.

Bridgette looked where Ophelia was pointing before turning to face Ophelia. "What about her?" Bridgette asked.

Ophelia started to jump, turning to Bridgette. "I think I might know her!" Ophelia went on. "She seems to be from Nohr like I am!"

Robin walked up to the girls, his eyebrows raised. "Might know her? Go over to her ASAP then; we might be able to recruit her!" Robin commented. "Luna, take her over there!"

Luna nodded. "Right!" Luna went over to Ophelia. "Jump on, Phili!" and she climbed on and they went over to this red-haired heroine.

The falcon knight flew over to the general. "Ablehardt! How's it standing?" Angel asked, healing him.

Ablehardt grunted. "I'm afraid this shield can't hold much longer!" Ablehardt replied, struggling to hold them back.

The Adventurer ran up from Ablehardt. "I've got your back, old timer!" MaCreed said, shooting some enemies with his arrows.

The red haired heroine jumped in. "As do I!" she added, slashing the enemies.

Ophelia and Luna ran in after her. "Hey! Wait!" Ophelia called after her, as she and Luna stopped beside her.

[music: Pray to the dark from Fire emblem Fates]

The heroine slew an enemy before looking toward Ophelia and Luna. She squinted her eyes."... Wait... Ophelia? Is that you?" she asked.

Ophelia gasped. "... Soleil!? Is that YOU?" She exclaimed, getting down from Luna's horse.

Soleil ran up to Ophelia. "I can't believe it's you!" Soleil went in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?"

Ophelia returned the hug. "Father took me to his home in Ylisse after the War with Hoshido." Ophelia explained. "Where have you been? Hit off yet?"

Soleil shrugged, smugly. "I've been traveling around, what can I say? ... I haven't actually gotten game, though." Her expression and arms fell.

Ophelia chuckled. "Hehe, figures. Let's catch up later. For now, help us fight off the Dragon's Order!" Ophelia exclaimed.

Soleil smirked. "Already on it!" She replied, squaring up.

[Music: "I mean it. Go!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

The Manakete leader scoffed. "Hmph! Who dares challenge Saphira Schnee, the Cold?" she exclaimed.

It was Markus who walked up to her. "The name is Markus Saladin! And you better remember it, for it'll be by my blade that you will be defeated!" He heroically announced.

Saphira launched an iceball at Markus, who smoothly dodged it, and took 3 consecutive slashes at her, defeating her without a scratch. She collapsed down and the Dragon's Order was defeated, at least for now. "... Just as I trained." Markus brushed the sweat from his face.

[Music: "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!" - Fire Emblem Awakening]

Robin ran up to Markus, clapping. "Nicely done, Mark!" he complimented.

Mark turned to face Robin, smirking. "What can I say? I learned that from sparing with Nah." Mark replied. "Dodge the fireball and head right for the neck. It's very tender there."

Yuki and Bridgette walked up to them, with Bridgette slowly nodding her head. "Er, right." Bridgette commented. "Let's keep going. We should be soon coming up on the Castle, right?"

Robin nodded, turning to face her. "Indeed. If memory serves me we should be there with in a day at most."

Ophelia and Soleil then walked up to them. "Shepherds! I'd like to introduce an old friend of mine from Nohr!"

Soleil waved. "Hello everyone, the name's Soleil Roseanna! I fought alongside Phili during Nohr's war with Hoshido and I've been traveling the world ever since!"

Robin crossed his arms. "Ah, so this is who you saw in the crowds, Ophelia. Good to meet you Soleil, I'm Robin Saladin, chief of Sera Town and former Tactician for the Shepherds."

Soleil put her hand to her chin. "Robin Saladin… I think my father told me about you once. Said you were pretty nice and smart."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Father? Did I know him?" he asked.

Ophelia spoke up. "Come to think if it, you might, considering my father was close friends to her father. Wasn't your father's name something, like… Inigo, Sol?"

Soleil hesitantly nodded. "I… think so yeah. I think that was his actual name."

Robin and Mark exchanged looks before chuckling to each other. "Inigo Roseanna? The Man of a Thousand Pursuits?"

Soleil giggled. "I always had him beat in that regard. I once had 5 different dates with cute girls in the same day, compared to his one time win."

Mark burst into laughter. "Haha, Serves him right!"

Robin chuckled and turned to Mark. "I don't know Mark, I always commended his persistence and his conviction."

Mark put away his sword. "Well, I guess but still. Oh; I'm Markus Saladin, Robin's son, and Leader of the Sentinels of the Eternal Flames; a small mercenary group."

Bridgette bowed. "I'm Bridgette Lowell, Princess to the Throne of the Exalt of Ylisse and leader of the Shepherds. I'm sure the Shepherds would be glad to add you to our ranks."

Soleil smirked. "You're not too bad yourself, Princess." She flirted, making Bridgette blush a little.

Yuki picked up the pace. "I'm Yuki Ronri, the- well, former crown prince, I suppose, of Plegia." He introduced. "if you're going to be joining the shepherds, it'd be good to fill you in on what's going on."

* * *

Soleil nodded, crossing her arms. "I see. Well, if Phili's with you guys I might as well join for a bit!" she exclaimed. "So, where to next then?"

Robin spoke up. "Plegia Castle itself actually. Let's get going." Robin took the lead, and the Shepherds were off on their way, Soleil in-tow.


	9. Chapter 7: Ebony Curtains pt 1

[Eastern Outskirts of Veritas, Plegia; March 5 2652; 12:50 pm]

[Music: "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe" Fire Emblem Awakening OST]

The Shepherds-Sentinels Coalition stood in front of the entrance to the Plegian castle courtyard. "Alright; there's no turning back now!" Bridgette exclaimed.

I sighed. "You can say that again." I commented, unenthused.

Ophelia turned to face me. "Lemme guess, don't want to fight him, Yuki?" Ophelia noted.

I shrugged. "... You're not wrong, Phili." I replied.

Robin walked up to us. "I know you may not want to fight Takeshi, but look; with Medeus in the way, we don't have much choice." Robin assured, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, I feel the same way."

I turned back to face the courtyard. "... Let's get going." I say, trying to change the subject.

* * *

[Plegia Castle Courtyard, Plegia; March 5 2652; 1:00 pm]

[Music: Misericorde from Fire Emblem Awakening]

At the other side of the courtyard stood a mage-looking enemy. "Shepherds of Ylisse... We've been expecting you." Spoke the mage. "I am Darlath Cumulus, Champion of the Skies."

Bridgette stepped forward. "I am Bridgette Lowell, Princess of Ylisse." Bridgette exclaimed.

Robin stepped forward. "I am Robin Saladin, Chief of Sera." Robin continued.

Then I did. "And I am Yuki Ronri, Prince of Plegia." I concluded, though that caused him to chuckle.

Darlath smiled devilishly. "Hah! Former prince, more like." Darlath replied. "And once our Dark Lord Medeus is revived, there will be naught you can do but kneel and embrace death."

Robin clapped his hands. "Shepherds, Sentinels! Prepare for battle!" Robin exclaimed, grabbing his sword.

* * *

Unit Name Unit Class Unit side

Bridgette Lowell Great Lord Shepherds

Yuki Ronri Rogue Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Sorcerer Shepherds

Jonas Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Berserker Shepherds

Longinus Brutus General Shepherds

Trace Mccay Sniper Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Paladin Shepherds

Luna Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Mark Saladin Hero Shepherds

Morgana Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Naoki Tatsuda Paladin Shepherds

Arcus Ambrose Bow Knight Shepherds

Mikhail Ambrose Trickster Shepherds

Kyran Morris Sorcerer Shepherds

Katarina Saladin Sage Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete (divine) Shepherds

Soleil Rosanna Heroine Shepherds

N/A 3 Berserkers Dragon's Order

N/A 2 Sorcerers Dragon's Order

N/A 2 Heroes Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Assassins Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Sages Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Wyvern Lords Dragon's Order

Darlath Cumulus Manakete [Wyvern] Dragon's Order

Required members: Yuki, Bridgette

Chosen members: Ophelia, Mark, Jonas, Soleil, Trace, Naoki, Arcus, Katarina, Leopold, Mikhail

* * *

[music: Storm clouds from fire emblem awakening]

The Objective was clear. Get to the castle as fast as we can, while making our way through the Dragon's Order's people. Luckily the Master Seals we got in Sera have increased our chances. I feel much faster now, able to get behind enemies quickly. Using our new power, we were able to get to Darlath quickly.

Bridgette walked up to Darlath and he scoffed. "Though you are of Altean descent, girl, you are no match for Our Lord Medeus." Darlath said to Bridgette.

Bridgette shook her head. "I'll prove you wrong; we all will!" Bridgette replied, priming her sword.

Darlath lifted a dark brown stone. "We shall see." The stone began to glow as Darlath became a towering Wyvern.

Dodging the flames launched by Darlath, Bridgette sliced at Darlath, making quick work with him. I remember hearing the Falchion was effective against Dragons and this proves as much. Darlath fell without much hassle.

Bridgette turned to the rest of us. "We've got no time to lose; we need to get in the castle! Shepherds, Sentinels; advance!" She exclaimed raising her Falchion high.

TBC


	10. Chapter 8: Ebony Curtains pt2

[Location: Plegia Castle, Plegia; March 5 2652; 1:50 pm]

[Music: Chaos from fire emblem Awakening]

Takeshi laughed, clapping as we ran in. "Welcome, Brother. I'm glad you could make it." Exclaimed Takeshi, his arms extended outwards.

Yuki stepped. "Takeshi! Listen to me! Don't let Medeus control you any further!" Yuki appealed.

Takeshi scoffed at the idea. "Hmph, always so naïve; why shouldn't I? He has given me all I have wanted! Strength, The throne... He has more helpful to me than you could EVER be!" Takeshi replied.

Robin sighed. "Told you we can't really reason with him... Shepherds! Sentinels! Prepare for battle!" Robin announced.

Takeshi's eyes went red and his sigil began to glow. "Guards... Decimate them in the name of the Shadow Dragon." Medeus ordered, as his troops armed up.

* * *

Unit Name Unit Class Unit side

Bridgette Lowell Great Lord Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Sorcerer Shepherds

Yuki Ronri Rogue Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Jonas Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Luna Knight Paladin Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Berserker Shepherds

Trace Mccay Sniper Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Great Knight Shepherds

Longinus Brutus General Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete (divine) Shepherds

Mark Saladin Hero Shepherds

Morgana Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Naoki Tatsuta Paladin Shepherds

Arcus Ambrose Sniper Shepherds

Mikhail Ambrose Trickster Shepherds

Kyran Morris Sorcerer Shepherds

Katarina Saladin Sage Shepherds

Soleil Rosanna Heroine Shepherds

N/A 8 sorcerers Dragon's Order

N/A 2 Heroes Dragon's Order

N/A 5 berserkers Dragon's Order

N/A 3 assassins Dragon's Order

Deacon Musis Butler Dragon's Order

Takeshi Ronri Assassin Dragon's Order

Required members: Yuki, Bridgette

Chosen members: Kyran, Soleil, Katarina, Mark, Naoki, Arcus, Mikhail, Luna, Tiki, Morgana, Leopold, Jonas

Objective: beat the boss (Takeshi)

* * *

Using their promoted classes to their advantages, they blasted through the enemies with moderate effort, with their main goal of getting to Takeshi. Robin made sure to have Katarina paired up with a horse unit to get her to Takeshi, if they're able to shake off Medeus. At this point, that idea is easier said than done.

Nonetheless, Yuki was the one to confront Takeshi in the end. He felt he needed to try it again."Takeshi! Please, resist Medeus! He'll kill you if you don't! Please!" Yuki pleaded.

In response, Takeshi simply scoffed. "Kill me? Does your naivety know no bounds, brother? With him at my side..." Takeshi's eyes went red and his sigil glowed red.

[Music: Mastermind From fire emblem Awakening]

Takeshi's voice began to growl as Medeus took over. "WE HAVE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE!" Medeus finished. They then tried to take a stab at Yuki, but he dodged.

Yuki got his footing back. "I... I don't want to fight you!" Yuki exclaimed, as he blocked a second stab from Takeshi.

Medeus laughed. "HAHAH... THEN PERISH." Medeus replied, before Takeshi took control again.

Takeshi smiled. "Come on Brother!" He mocked. "Fight mee!" Medeus then took control and jumped at Yuki again, with Yuki blocking it. Faced with no other option, he attacked Takeshi, knowing a healer was nearby, making sure to stab in a non-lethal place.

Medeus grabbed Yuki's arm and looked Yuki right in the eyes. "DO YOU FEEL IT?" Medeus asked. "DO YOU FEEL THE BLOODLUST; THE DESIRE FOR THE KILL? SEEK IT, YUKI. LET IT FLOW THROUGH YOU!" He took another stab at Yuki, with him jumping back, dodging it.

Yuki then countered it; not with his knife; but with a punch, decking him in the face. "Shut up!" He yelled. Medeus stepped back as Takeshi's sigil flickered. "Stop this Takeshi, please! Is this what father would want?"

Takeshi squinted before scoffing. "Hmph; who cares?" Medeus Jumped at Yuki once more but this time, Yuki knocked Takeshi's dagger out of his hands. Medeus steps back, and with a crash, the knife hit the ground. Medeus glanced at the knife before looking back at Yuki "you son of a..." Medeus charged at Yuki, his hands glowing with dark energy. Medeus shot a ball of darkness and Yuki dodged again, retaliating with a kick to the stomach, launching Takeshi back and on to the ground. Takeshi's sigil and eyes then stopped glowing, as a dark gas was exhaled from Takeshi's mouth.

[music: "Something is very wrong" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Yuki ran over to Takeshi. "Katarina, get over here; Fast!" Yuki ordered, as he got down, holding Takeshi in his hands.

Robin noticed something about Takeshi, However. With Medeus gone, he could barely sense Takeshi. Something's clearly wrong, but before he could say anything, Katarina got to Takeshi and raised her staff into the air. His wounds healed in a blue light, but Takeshi was still cold to the touch. He began to cough a dark purple liquid; one that instantly set off alarms in Robin; it was dragon blood; Life-preserving to Manaketes, but toxic to humans. Staves can heal wounds but can't purify blood. He needs the right tome.

Robin grabbed a purple tome from his bag and ran over to Takeshi & Yuki. "Takeshi! Listen! I know Medeus' blood is killing you, but I'm going to need you to hold on for a bit longer!" He called out.

Yuki looked at Robin. "Robin, what are you-" Yuki began to ask, before being cut off by Robin.

Robin put his hand out to Takeshi, and an orb of light appeared in his hand. "Dragon blood is toxic to humans, and he's got a fatal amount in him, but this tome should purify the blood enough to not be toxic!" He explained before beginning to recite in an ancient foreign language, magic circles appearing around him. As he did, Takeshi only coughed up more dragon blood. Suddenly, with what little energy he had left, Takeshi leaned up to Yuki and whispered in his ear. Yuki's eyes went wide, just as Robin finished reciting the incantation.

But it remained futile. After whispering to Yuki, Takeshi slumped to the ground, remaining just as cold as he was before the incantation. His arm fell limp to the ground and the crown fell off his head. Yuki sat there, holding Takeshi in his arms, as his words echoed through his head.

"Burn me... to hell... where I... belong."

Robin heard it too, and his eyes went wide, realizing what had just happened. "I... What? ... No! No, it couldn't of! No! He couldn't of! I... I purified the blood! How did- No!" The magic circles faded as Robin stood up, wracked with self-guilt and blame. "I did every measure! It... The plan was flawless! How could I of- No! No!" He yelled, Angry at himself and the world. This was his fault; _HIS_ fault. No one else, he thought. He grabbed his Dragonstone and screamed in frustration, transforming in his dragon form once again. He then flew off, out of the castle.

Markus stepped forward, his hand out. "Father!" Markus called after him, but to no use, he was gone. Meanwhile Yuki sat there, with his brother in his hands; his expression just as dead-looking as his brother's. Kuro flew over to him and tried to get his attention, but without Robin, it was nothing but incoherent caws. But eventually, she cawed not for Yuki, but for mourning ever after.

Because in that moment, the ebony curtains closed,

For Takeshi Ronri was dead.

~CHAPTER END~


	11. Chapter 9: Shadow Dragon's Return pt1

Music: Id – Darkness from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Medeus called out to me. "What's wrong, Yuki? Fight me!"

I thought it was over but no. when he... When Takeshi... Died... my vision blurred. When it came back, I was standing in front of... myself. No; not myself; in front of Medeus in my body.

Medeus chuckled. "Can't fight yourself? Can't fight your own guilt for killing Takeshi?"

I shook my head. "Ngh... Sh... Shut up!"

But I know the truth. He's right. I did this. I killed him. I killed my brother. It's my fault. Not Lady Katarina's; not Robin's; or even Granny Kuro's; MY Fault. I didn't confront him fast enough or try to include him. I was too blind to see his pain. I did this. I... did this...!

He smirked. "Don't you feel it? The despair; the self-loathing... Feel it, just as Takeshi did. Feel his pain."

I did this to myself. I killed him. This is my punishment.

* * *

[Location: Plegia Castle, Plegia; March 5 2652; 2:00 pm]

[Music: Id – Dilemma from Fire Emblem Awakening]

(Markus' POV)

I shook Yuki as he sat there holding Takeshi. "Yuki! Yuki! Get up! Come on!" his eyes looked and dead, almost like Takeshi's. they flickered red, as did his sigil.

Katarina came up behind me. "If I may, Markus... I sincerely don't think we can reach sir Yuki right now." Lady Katarina noted. "I can feel it. Medeus is trying to take over sir Yuki's body like he did Takeshi's."

I sighed. "... As much as I don't want to say it; Lady Katarina is right." Ophelia notes, from behind me. "I can feel great Dark pulses from Yuki right now. It's like he's... barely holding on." Lady Katarina's told me about this before.

Dark Pulses is simply the raw energy that comes off of Dark magic tomes and even users. Tharja was a good example. Perhaps my magic senses were always a bit sensitive due to my childhood and my dragon blood, but you could always feel a good amount coming off of her at times. It was almost... intimidating, at times. Uncle Henry on the other hand, always tried to manage his dark pulses by being light hearted and using relatively lighter curses and hexes, and thank naga he did. he always used them to prove a point or to joke around, compared to Tharja who used them all the time just to experiment.

I got up and turned to the castle doors. "Then we have no time to waste. We need to get Yuki out of this state as soon as possible." I concluded.

Morgana walked up to us. "But, how?" Morgana asked. "You already demonstrated we can't get through to him, so what CAN we do?" I can't deny she has a point.

But then Aunty Kuro jumps in. "I bet could get through to him!" she caws; though I can guarantee that only Morgana and I understood her.

I shook my head. "No, you can't. He probably doesn't understand your cawing, let alone hear them." I tell her. That does leave us without options though. Aunty Kuro's the only living family member he has.

Bridgette and Ophelia walked up to us. "...Maybe... Wait! I have an idea!" Bridgette exclaimed, catching all of our attention.

Lady Katarina turned to face her. "... Well speak your mind, Bridgette." she replied.

Bridgette sheathed Falchion. "Robin was what allowed us to hear Lady Kuro and Henry like you can right? thanks to that spell he had?" Bridgette began, with all of us nodding. "Maybe, if we can get him back here, Lady Kuro could get through to Yuki!" It was a solid theory, to say the least. It's no wonder she's Lucina's daughter, no matter if it's mine or not.

Ophelia crossed her arms. "But then there's the next question." Ophelia noted. "_Where_ did he go?"

Instantly, I realized where he could be. "I know where." I exclaim, catching everyone's attention.

Morgana turned to me. "You thinking where I am?" Morgana asked. I nodded in response, because odds are, I was. We're often quite synchronized in our thoughts. Even our movements are in sync sometimes. We've had many a stalemate.

I turn to face the rest of them. "There's a hill near Sera with a tree on it; He goes there often, so odds are he would be there." I explain.

Bridgette gasped. "Oh! Isn't it the one we met Robin on when we got to Sera?" Bridgette realized.

I nodded. "Exactly; if I had to guess where he went, it'd be there." I nodded. "Lady Katarina, Morgana, Ophelia, Bridgette. Watch Yuki. Aunty Kuro, Come with me to Robin. He'll need more than just me to motivate him." I ordered, taking over leadership.

Kuro flew over to my shoulder. "Heh, I wouldn't doubt. Let's go." Aunty Kuro chirped. "Just don't transform inside like your father did, alright? It was hard enough fixing up the last time he did it when I was alive." I simply nodded and ran out of the castle with Aunty Kuro flying by my side.

Uncle Henry cried after us, "Wait up!" but by the time he did, we were already out the doors. I grabbed my Dragonstone and held it up, transforming into my dragon form. It's always a little bit painful going back and forth, but mom always said I'd get used to it eventually. Nonetheless, it's just smooth sailing for now till Sera.

* * *

[Location: Sera Town, Plegia; Mar 5 2652; 2:15 pm]

[Music: Id – Sorrow from fire emblem Awakening]

Once I got close to the hill, I landed and quickly turned back to human form, walking up the rest of the hill. And just as we guessed, there he was watching over Sera as the sun setted, like he always does.

Father didn't even turn to face me. "Mark. Why... why did you come?" Father asked.

I stood beside him. "We... still need you, Father." I reply. He only scoffed.

He shook his head. "No, you don't. You saw how much help I was. I tried to save him but I only ended up killing him. I gave Yuki false hopes in saying we could get him back; when in reality, he was actually dead without Medeus." Father explained. "What you need is a _hero;_ not me. This is all... my fault."

I grunted. "No." I exclaimed loudly, making him turn around. "No it isn't, it's no more your fault than it is Yuki's or Aunty Kuro's. If it's anyone's fault, it's Medeus's."

Kuro and henry flew onto my shoulders. "That's right." Kuro added, "As much I would have LOVED to stop it from even happening in the first place, there isn't always much we can do. Lemme put it this way,-" Then Father cut her off.

Father sighed. "'You can't save everyone.' Is that what you were going to say?" Father replied, looking back to Sera. "Markus; Look at the town and tell me what you see."

I look at Sera like he did. "All I see... is Sera. I mean, over there is Nah and Sir Kris heading back home, but that's about it." I pointed out, trying to find what he's getting at.

Father turned to me. "Do you feel it; The Quintessence?" Father asked.

I tilted my head, as did Kuro and Henry. "Huh?" I don't recognize that word.

Father turned back to Sera. "To put it simply, it's the life force of a person. if you... live long enough and are sensitive enough to magic, you begin to sense other people's quintessence too. Just by standing here, I can feel all of Sera's life force; flowing through the air like wind." Father explained. "Few humans live long enough to feel it, but being a Manakete as well as being a mage can increase your chances of feeling it. i started to feel it soon after I... lost mother. you might even start to feel it soon too."

I look back at out at Sera. "what does it feel like?"

He held his hand out. "It's... hard to define; it fluctuates every hour; sometimes every second." He noted. "some days, it's louder and stronger than usual. Other days though... it's quieter; weaker, that's when you know that something isn't right. That's when you know that someone... could be dead. When Medeus left Takeshi... I could barely sense his quintessence. That's when I knew that he... was soon dead. And in the moment I could have saved him... I didn't." He looked down at the ground. "I know I can't save everyone. I knew that since Lady Emmeryn. But I... I am done not being able to. 5 casualties in Sera. Possibly more in Veritas. And now Takeshi." His voice cracked. "What use am I to you if I'm... powerless?

I turned to face father. "... Father... There's... there's no sense to tread on the past; not now, not ever. It's not your fault. Instead of worrying about what you could have done... Worry about what you can do. Move forward. And fight for the future; just as I did; just as WE did, all those years ago." I reminded him.

I held my hand out to him. "When I ran from Sera with Nah and Noire in my future; how do you think we felt, knowing that all of Sera was lost. Knowing that 'you' were lost, to Grima. It was the same powerlessness. But I moved forward, with what we were able to save. And once we met with Lucina and them? I knew that I could save so many more, thanks to you, and the shepherds. And now, with Yuki and Bridgette' shepherds, we can do it again."

He looked at my hand, before hesitantly grabbing my hand, smiling. "You're... You're right. Let's go." We began to run down the hill and activated our dragon forms and flew back to the castle.

[Location: Plegia Castle, Plegia; Mar 5 2652; 2:35 pm]

* * *

With father with us, we were able to reach Yuki bringing him back to reality. He even blamed himself for Takeshi, much like father did. But father and Aunty Kuro only assured him it wasn't, just as I did to father.

Yuki looked down at Takeshi. "Well... Alright; if you... say it isn't... it isn't. At least, we should grant his final wish." Yuki concluded.

Father flinched. "Are- Are you sure?!" He questioned, taken aback.

Bridgette stepped in. "What was his... final wish?" Bridgette asked.

Yuki stood up, holding Takeshi over his shoulder. "... To burn him and send him to hell." We were all surprised, Father aside.

Ophelia was the one to step in. "b- Burn him?!" Ophelia remarked.

Aunty Kuro flew onto Takeshi's head. "Did he actually... did he actually say that?" Aunty Kuro asked. To be honest I felt like asking that myself.

Yuki slowly nodded. "Yes... he did. As much as I... might not want to, it's what he wants." Yuki replied. "Robin; can you... do the honors?" he asked, facing father.

He hesitantly looked at Aunty Kuro, who, in turn, hesitantly nodded. "... Yes. I'll do it." He answered, facing Yuki.

Yuki carried Takeshi outside and laid Takeshi downon the ground before grabbing his crown and a knife from Takeshi's cloak; Takeshi's Knife. It was a bit bloodstained, but all in all, it was the same as Yuki's. They were probably forged in pairs. Father grabbed a fire tome and set Takeshi's body on fire as he asked. I looked up at Yuki and he... he was smiling.

[Music: "The life force here shall renew me!" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

As Takeshi burned however, we heard a distant explosion. We all rushed outside to see what it was; A Long beam of darkness, reaching to the sky. Dark clouds swirled around it, and it emitted powerful Dark energy from it.

Ophelia shivered. "Such primal energy... Could it be?" Ophelia asked in shock.

Lady Katarina nodded, grimly. "It is. Medeus has awakened." she replied.

Father took the lead. "I don't think we have much time to waste." Father noted. "We need to go."

I nod. "Indeed. If Medeus _is_ truly back, we can't go idle. Let's ride." I exclaimed.

* * *

[Location: Outside of the Dragon's Table, Plegia; Mar 5 2652; 3:20 pm]

Ah, the Dragon's Table; or, well, what's left of it. Why must we be here again? Anyways, there was already someone here, a white haired lady who seemed to be a Sage, with the air fuming with primal dark energy.

The sage seemed familiar to me. She reminded me of Aversa; a powerful sorcerer who worked for the Grimleal the last time I was part of the Shepherds. The sage began to speak. "It is over, Shepherds. Don't you feel it in the air? Medeus has won." The sage spoke to us. "Observe." She held out her hand as dark purple magical circles appeared around her; magic circles that indicated dark magic. Suddenly hands came from the ground as people rose from the ground.

Morgana gasped. "Risen!" But they went just any Risen; they were all old enemies of Ylisse and even old Archenea. Michalis, Gharnef, Gangrel... even Validar and Grima; all as risen abominations, like when Aversa summoned the deadlords, the last time we were here.

I looked forward grimly. "I though only Grima could summon Risen like this!" I exclaimed.

Katarina shook her head. "No. it's simply restricted to sorcerers with enough synergy for the black arts, especially necromancy." Katarina explained. "Be careful."

Uncle Henry flew up to us. "That's right! I could only summon puny non-special ones though." He cawed. "Now I'm jealous."

I clapped my hands. "Alright everyone, to arms!" I exclaimed unsheathing my sword.

* * *

[Music: Chaos – Ablaze from Fire Emblem Awakening]

Unit Name Unit Class Unit side

Bridgette Lowell Great Lord Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Sorcerer Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Jonas Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Luna Knight Paladin Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Berserker Shepherds

Trace Mccay Sniper Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Great Knight Shepherds

Longinus Brutus General Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete (divine) Shepherds

Mark Saladin Hero Shepherds

Morgana Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Naoki Tatsuta Paladin Shepherds

Arcus Ambrose Sniper Shepherds

Mikhail Ambrose Trickster Shepherds

Kyran Morris Sorcerer Shepherds

Katarina Saladin Sage Shepherds

Soleil Rosanna Heroine Shepherds

Gharnef Marduk Sorcerer Risen

Hardin Coyote General Risen

Validar Negrini Sorcerer Risen

Michalis Philipus Wyvern Lord Risen

Gangrel Marius Trickster Risen

Camus Gerhardt Paladin Risen

Mustafa Musis Berserker Risen

Eremiya Bishop Sage Risen

Aversa Graye Dark Knight Risen

Grima Negrini Grandmaster Risen

Legion Berserker Risen

Lang Adria General Risen

Bella Bianchi Sage Dragon's Order

Required members: Bridgette, Mark

Chosen members: Kyran, Soleil, Katarina, Naoki, Arcus, Mikhail, Luna, Tiki, Morgana, Leopold, Jonas, Ophelia

Objective: Defeat all enemies

* * *

Yuki decided to sit this one out, to which no one objected. Well, no one actually said anything, but I think it was clear to everyone that he needed a break after what happened today. Anyways, so let's look at this here. Lady Katarina went for the purple haired Sage, and the berserker in orange-ish armor. Jonas went for the wyvern lord, and the bald sorcerer. And I decided to go with the ones I knew; Grima and Validar.

I dashed at Grima, taking a leap and slashing, but he caught my blade. "I... Sorry..." He seemed to mumble, dark smoke coming out of his mouth. He then threw me away, and tried to attack me himself. I blocked the hit and slashed for the neck. Luckily, Grima being a Risen did make him slow enough to finish off easily.

Dodging Validar's magic, I was able to get close enough to finish him off too. Thanks to there being very few enemies, we made quick work of all of them eventually bringing us to the white haired Sage. Morgana took her on.

She primed her Thunder tome, getting ready for a magic battle with the sage. But then came a twist, the sage was using dark magic; not something Sages normally have the aptitude to use. The only one I know who could do that was Aversa. But it didn't faze Morgana any, as she dodged the spell and retaliated with a thunder spell, followed by another; knocking the sage clear out. Father and I caught up with her soon after.

A voice spoke up from behind us. "Well... if she's done in..." Surprisingly, it was Yuki, with his crown on his head and the two knives in his hands. "If we're done out here, there's nothing left but to head inside."

Bridgette walked up to us. "Indeed. We don't have much time to waste. Shepherds; let's go." Bridgette agreed; and so, we rushed into the Dragon's Table. There's no turning back!


	12. Chapter 10: Shadow dragon's Return pt2

[Location: Dragon's Table, Plegia; Mar 5 2652; 4:00 pm]

[Music: Scorching otherworld from Fire Emblem New Mystery Of the Emblem]

We rush in the ruins of the Dragon's table to find... Myself? No; it's just Medeus, using my image. No wonder he looked like me when he was in my head. He decided to use my form when reincarnating. "So you finally made it!" Medeus exclaimed to us.

I growled at Medeus. "Medeus! You bastard!" I yell back, the word slipping from my mouth. Though, I suppose it is justified.

Medeus smiled devilishly. "You know the best part about this new body? All this untouched mana!" He answered his own question, as Dark magic swirled around him. "I'm the strongest I've ever been!" Hands came out of the floor as Revenants climbed their way up. It was many more than the ones that Sage had summoned outside. "And such a young body... perfect for achieving World Domination!" Medeus began to cackle and laugh like a maniac.

Bridgette stepped forward. "We won't let you get away with this, Medeus!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Medeus chuckled. "Oh, really? Try me, 'Lowell'!" He replied, using her blood name.

* * *

Unit Name Unit Class Unit side

Bridgette Lowell Great Lord Shepherds

Ophelia Coyas Sorcerer Shepherds

Yuki Ronri Rogue Shepherds

Kjelle Knight Great Knight Shepherds

Jonas Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Luna Knight Paladin Shepherds

Andrea Acciai Berserker Shepherds

Trace Mccay Sniper Shepherds

Leopold Gerhardt II Great Knight Shepherds

Longinus Brutus General Shepherds

Tiki Arion Manakete (divine) Shepherds

Mark Saladin Hero Shepherds

Morgana Saladin Grandmaster Shepherds

Naoki Tatsuta Paladin Shepherds

Arcus Ambrose Sniper Shepherds

Mikhail Ambrose Trickster Shepherds

Kyran Morris Sorcerer Shepherds

Katarina Saladin Sage Shepherds

Soleil Rosanna Heroine Shepherds

N/A 12 sorcerers Dragon's Order

N/A 3 Swordmasters Dragon's Order

N/A 3 berserkers Dragon's Order

N/A 7 assassins Dragon's Order

Medeus Manakete (Shadow) Dragon's Order

Required members: Yuki, Bridgette

Chosen members: Kyran, Soleil, Katarina, Mark, Naoki, Arcus, Mikhail, Luna, Tiki, Morgana, Leopold, Jonas, Ophelia

Objective: beat the boss (Medeus)

* * *

[Music: Tearing Shadows from Fire emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem]

Robin clapped his hands. "Alright; here's the plan! Yuki, Bridgette! Go straight for Medeus! He's weak to the Falchion; even with Yuki's body! Everyone else, take care of the Revenants." Robin ordered.

Everyone nodded. "Right!" We all said, universally. And as everyone went for their own enemy, Bridgette and I went straight for Medeus, cutting through any Revenants in our way.

Medeus scoffed. "Hmph, fine then! Come at me!" Medeus exclaimed, entering his Dragon form. It looked just as it did in the books: Dark purple and black scales and crimson eyes. He launched a couple dark purple fire balls at us. And we try to dodge all of them, but one did get Bridgette. She shook it off though, and we ran in.

Bridgette looked at me. "Yuki! Ready?" Bridgette asked. I only nodded, and we jumped at Medeus stabbing him at the same time. Medeus Roared in pain, before smacking us away with his Arm. He then launched another Fireball right at us.

Tiki flew in however, taking the hit. "He's much weaker now! Do it again!" Tiki called to us.

We got back up and got around Tiki to strike him again. "For Takeshi!" I cry, leaping at Medeus.

Bridgette jumped at the same time as me. "For Ylisse!" Cries Bridgette, as we stab at Medeus again. He lets out a Blood-curdling roar, as his scales begin to crack and glow purple. Suddenly, he explodes in a cloud of Dark purple smoke, Knocking us back, and rendering me unconscious.

* * *

[Music: "It appears the capital was spared the chaos" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

"Oh! He's waking up!" Phili gasped, as my eyes fluttered back open.

Robin walked over to me. "There we go. Welcome back, Yuki." Robin exclaimed, putting his hand out. I grab it and stand up, before staggering a little. "Careful now, all of that dark energy did a number to you. You did it though, you killed Medeus; with Bridgette's help, of course."

[Location: Dragon's Table, Plegia; Mar 5 2652; 4:31 pm]

I turn to Robin as we walk towards the exit of the Dragon's Table with Tiki. "You... You think Medeus will come back?" I asked Robin.

He started to chuckle. "Not for a long while, I bet. I don't think he ever will, in fact." He replied.

Morgana, Mark, Bridgette, Jonas and Kjelle all caught up to us. Morgana put up her left pointer finger. "Even if he does, it defiantly won't be within the next 2000 years." Morgana added.

Mark nodded, crossing arms. "You've got that right." He smiled.

Bridgette sighed. "I'm just glad it's all over." She noted, as we all stopped walking.

Robin chuckled. "I think we all are, Bridgette." Robin Replied. "We can finally all go home."

Mark walked up to Bridgette and cleared his throat. "Ahem. As the leader of The Sentinels of the Immortal Flames, I must say it was great fighting alongside you." He gestured for a hand shake. "The shepherds have changed since I last fought with them but, I feel they're just as strong."

Bridgette shook his hand and nodded. "And as the leader of the Shepherds of Ylisse, I can only say the same to you, Markus." She smiled "Of course, I must thank everyone else. Robin, Tiki, Yuki... I thank all of you for lending us your hand." She turned to all of us.

Robin smiled. "Well, I thank you for seeking me out. It's been a while since I last did this sort of thing. I won't deny I was a little bit rusty. Luckily, Jonas helped out a lot, as did Lady Katarina." Robin nodded.

Tiki looked at all of us. "I suppose it's time for us all to part ways?" Tiki asked.

Jonas nodded. "Indeed. Perhaps we may meet again."

Morgana smiled. "As long as we meet again as allies, not enemies." Morgana Replied.

Kjelle nodded. "Amen to that."

[Location: Outside of the Dragon's Table, Plegia; Mar 5 2652; 3:25 pm]

[Music: "Grima has returned to slumber" from Fire Emblem Awakening]

The Shepherds set off back to Ylisse, Morgana, Mark and Tiki flew off, while Arcus, Naoki and Mikhail rode their horse back to Sera Town and Katarina went back to her card form.

As I watched the Manaketes fly off, Robin walks up behind me, Katarina's Card in hand. "You know, everything I've done was a gamble, really." Robin said, standing beside me, watching the Manaketes as I did. "From becoming a Manakete, to joining this war and even to making your grandmother queen."

I turn to face him. "Really?" I reply. "All of them?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They were certainly calculated, don't get me wrong, but they were all gambles in the end; Just me putting our bonds to the test and taking a chance. And I gotta say... Man, have they worked out." He explains. "So then Yuki, what will you do now?"

I looked forward. "Well..." I honestly haven't thought about that actually. "I suppose fixing what Medeus and Takeshi did?" I suggest.

a voice spoke up from behind us. "That's my boy!" Granny Kuro flew up to us, landing on my shoulder. "Truth be told Yuki, I'd do the same exact thing if I were you. Go around to other Towns and villages! Recruit a new Black Knights unit! Make sure the Castle in well maintained! That's all I can really think of."

I raised my eyebrows. "... Can't I leave the last part to the maids?" I ask.

Granny Kuro shrugged. "... Sometimes, sure... But also sometimes, you need to get your hands dirty; and not by killing a man." She replied.

Robin Chuckled. "Anyways, I think we should get going." Robin noted. "Can't let the kids beat us to Sera, Right?"

"Right!" Cawed another voice, which was, of course, Henry. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, flying right past us.

Granny Kuro jumped off my shoulder. "Wait a second, where were you during all of that, Henry!? Henry!" Granny Kuro cawed after him, making chase.

Robin chuckled, seeing the two fly off ahead. "Well, gotta fly! Goodbye, Yuki!" Robin waved, before running off and transforming to his dragon form to fly off with Granny Kuro and Henry.

I know I said there are some things one would never want to see. Things that no one would want to happen. As much as i still stand by that, i must admit that sometimes, good things can come from such bad situations. Good things that can change you and your world for the better. Good Things that wouldn't of happened otherwise. In the end, I think this was one of those things. I'm Yuki Ronri, True King of Plegia; Inheritor of the legacy of the Black Queen of Plegia, Kuro Sachsen. And I... am brave.

THE END


	13. Epilogue

Music: "Grima has returned to slumber" From Fire Emblem Awakening]

_Yuki Ronri – Marble Twin King of Plegia_

His rule wasn't too different from his grandmothers, cleaning up what his brother Takeshi caused. He certainly inherited his Grandmother's legacy.

_Bridgette Lowell – Royal Princess of Ylisse_

When Lucina eventually died, Bridgette took up the Throne as Exalt just as her mother did. Her reign was not too much different from Lucina's, continuing friendly contact with Regna Ferox and Plegia.

_Ophelia Coyas – Maiden of Duske & Soleil Rosanna – Heroine of Dawn_

When Ophelia introduced Soleil to the shepherds, she was met with mostly open arms, Trace aside. Soleil fit right in (at least as much as was possible) with the Shepherds cast. Rumour has it; Ophelia & Soleil even had an affair. However, I can't confirm it. Besides their wares, anything from the Sisterhood of Anna really has to be taken with a grain of salt.

_Kjelle Knight – Royal Guard of Ylisse_

She stayed at Lucina and Bridgette's side till she retired, protecting either of them when need be. After retiring, she spent her time training recruits. I heard her trainings weren't exactly for the faint of heart. Though, I'm willing to say that I wouldn't expect less from her.

_Jonas Saladin – Royal Tactician_

In the end, Jonas showed to be a great tactician for the Shepherds serving them well. Jonas truly lived up to the name of Saladin.

_Trace Mccay – Sharpest Archer_

Trace continued to show up his competition and proved to be the strongest Bowman in Ylisse, just as he said he was; earning the right to use Parthia, when the situation deemed needed. Although, his Duels with Arcus did seem to perhaps humble him a bit.

_Luna Knight – Dependable Paladin & Leopold Gerhardt II – Strong Paladin_

Luna and Leopold remained inseparable, but powerful partners, with both living up to their family names. Eventually, they married, making their bonds even stronger.

_Longinus Brutus – Feroxi Warrior & Andrea Acciai – Ylissean Warrior_

Longinus inevitably decided to join the Shepherds full on, much to Andrea's enjoyment. They remained an unstoppable and inseparable Duo to be reckoned with.

_Tiki Arion – Word of God_

Tiki flew back home to Valm, where she remained. Perhaps we shall meet again. It has been awhile since we last talked in full.

_Morgana Saladin – Tactician of Flame_

Morgana stayed the same lovable sister I always knew. She was certainly glad to put Father's training to the test, and I'm willing to say she passed.

_Mark Saladin – Sentinel of Flame_

Mark took over teaching at the dojo, as he always does and continued to train as always. Though I have noticed that he has been training with Sir Kris more. Learn from the best I suppose!

_Arcus Ambrose – Bowman of Flame & Naoki Tatsuta – Paladin of Flame_

Arcus and Naoki somehow came back more separable than ever. In fact, Naoki eventually thought that enough was enough and decided to marry Arcus officially. He said yes; and no one objected. It was embraced by all; as it should be.

_Mikhail Ambrose – Trickster of Flame_

Though now forever the third wheel, he is still mighty happy for his brother Arcus, though the pranks still happened semi-often; And I won't lie, they can be fun to watch at times.

_Kyran Morris – Raven of Flame_

Kyran seemed to have opened up more after coming home, as is see him with Mikhail and Mark more often than I did before, though he certainly stayed as calm and quiet as always.

_Katarina Saladin – Unforgotten Tactician_

Lady Katarina remained very much the same, though she did take a more active approach as a healer and cleric, opting to found an official Clergy for Sera; Saint Enrico's Clergy (with Father Enrico being one of its founding members; Katarina did not want to take the spotlight for this as she did not start it when she was actually alive.). Mikhail and Father even joined the Clergy, thanks to Mikhail's training with the staff as a Trickster and father's want to save more people; A welcome surprise, to say the least.

_Robin Saladin – Eternal Flame_

Father came home much happier in the long run. He has had his ups and downs but with Aunty Kuro and Uncle Henry at his side again, those ups and downs have become more spread apart. For the first time in a while, he seems truly happy. No more hidden sadness from missing Aunty Kuro and Uncle Henry or Granny June or whoever; just him being genuinely happy again. And I think that is possible one of the best things to come from this.

It's certainly been a long few weeks for all involved,

But the hard times has come to an end for all of us.

And perhaps that is for the best.

For with Medeus forever gone,

The peace shall be preserved ever more.

Natalie 'Nah' Dragan – The Immortal Scholar


End file.
